The Parent Trap
by RebecaV
Summary: They thought that they could come up with a plan. Wait until you see their children's plan.
1. Prologue

1 of 12

* * *

Title: The Parent Trap

Author: RebecaV (RebecaV on Kryptonsite/Ksite Forums)

Pairing: Clark and Lois; Clois

Summary: They thought that they could come up with a plan. Wait until you see their children's plan.

A/N: There is reference to my other story "You're The One That I Want" but you don't need to read it to read this one. But for the ones who have, look at this like a sequel.

A/N 2: This is a really short chapter. Sorry, but the next updates will be way longer because I'm going to be combining chapters into updates. The story is a prologue and 24 chapters. There will be 12 updates. I will post an update every day.

* * *

The Parent Plan

Prologue

*2009*

The yelling had been going on for hours. It had started off as a nice romantic dinner and ended in this chaos.

"What's your problem? You are always afraid of commitment!" he yelled.

"We have two children together! Wouldn't you call that commitment?" Lois yelled back.

She wasn't going to let him win. Since they had gotten together all he had done was won the fights, but not this one. She knew he was made out of steel but tonight she was going to show him what she was really made out of.

"This isn't going to work," Clark said.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Lois asked.

He knew that once he said it he couldn't take it back. That once those words came out of his mouth he could never take them back. "I think we should break up."

She didn't expect those words to come out of Clark's mouth. He never gave up. So, why was he surrendering now? "If that's how you think we can fix this," she said.

"What about Ella and John? I don't want them paying for our mistakes," Clark said.

"We need to come up with a plan and a smart one."

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 1 & 2

2 of 12

* * *

This was written back when the show was still running. There will be mentions of things that were popular back then that might not seem as relevant now and I didn't want to edit the story so I kept it the way it was.

* * *

Starting Over In A New Place

Chapter 1

*2024*

"I think you should let me skip school today," Ella tried convincing her father.

"You're very funny, Ella, but not going to happen," Clark told his 15 year old daughter.

"It's not right. I had everything I wanted in Smallville. And now you brought me to this place. Metropolis isn't my home, dad."

"I wasn't given this new job because it was my home. It was given to me because people see me as a great reporter. Perry White, one of the world's most talented editors wanted me to come work for him. I thought you were happy for me. We talked about this and you told me you were ok with this decision," Clark said.

"It was your decision. Not mine. I would have been fine with staying with a neighbor. Maybe even my mother," Ella said. She knew those were the wrong words to say.

"Your mother doesn't live in Smallville," Clark said.

"How do you know? You've never even let me meet her. It's unfair," Ella said.

"It's an agreement that we came to," Clark said.

"Not a fair one. What about her? She should get to see her child," she said.

Clark didn't want to speak about this. So, he quickly changed the subject.. "Come on, you don't want to be late for your first day at your new school," he said trying to change the topic.

"Yeah I guess."

\S/

The bell rang and Ella knew she was late for her first class. They will cut me some slack since it's my first day, Ella thought, but moments later was proven wrong.

"It's my first day!" Ella tried getting herself out of a detention.

"You're still late!" the teacher argued back.

Just then a boy and a women walked into the room. "Mr. Smith, I apologize for Johnny not being here on time to class. It is entirely my fault. I was the one running late," the woman said.

"It's perfectly fine, Principal Lane. I haven't even started my lesson yet," Mr. Smith said.

"Kiss butt why don't you," Ella said. She had meant it as a comment to herself that was not suppose to be heard by anyone.

"Excuse me?" Lois asked her.

She had gotten caught and she knew it. "I just think it's unfair. He shows up late and just because he's with the principal, he gets away with it. I show up one minute late, on my first day, and I'm up for detention," Ella said.

"What's your name?" Lois asked.

"Ella."

"Well, Ella, I'm going to let you pass for today, but I expect you to arrive on time tomorrow," Lois said.

"Yeah, sure," Ella said. She walked over to an empty seat and Johnny followed after her.

"That's my seat," he said.

"It doesn't have your name on it," she said.

Johnny ignored her and sat in the seat next to her.

"I hope you get along with the person next to you because they will be your partner for your next group project," Mr. Smith said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ella said loud enough for Johnny to hear her.

"What, you think I want to be stuck with you? Dream on, new girl."

"I have a name, it's Ella," she said.

"Yeah, like I care."

"Can I get a new partner?" Ella asked the teacher.

"No."

Under his breath, Johnny said, "This should be fun."

\S/

Ella had gotten through the first five periods just fine, but now it was lunch time. She knew what high school cliques were like so she decided to skip out on lunch and read a book in the library.

She was in the middle of reading the fifteenth chapter of "Twilight" when she felt someone join her on the couch. She looked up from her book and saw Johnny sitting by her side. "Hey," he said.

"Leave me alone."

He came to the conclusion that in order to get what he wanted, he had to be nice to this chick. "What are you doing?"

"Something called reading. You should try it sometime," Ella said trying to get this pest to back off.

"Twilight? Why would you read a book about vampires?" he asked.

"It's a love story," she replied.

"You're into that crap?"

She wanted to drop this love subject. "What do you want, Johnny?" she asked with attitude.

"I want to apologize for being a jerk earlier. It's just being the principal's son, I don't know who I can trust or who is a fake friend," he said.

"I'm not looking for friendship. I just want to pass my classes," Ella said.

"Same here. Here's the thing, I'm a straight A student, but Mr. Smith is the hardest grading teacher. It's almost impossible to pass his class. I can't fail this class so I need to do really great on this project," he said.

"So do I," Ella said.

"So, we're in agreement? No more fighting?"

"Truce," she said.

Johnny smiled at her and gave her a sheet of paper. "Here's my number. I figured we could go to my house after school work on it," Johnny suggested.

"Sounds good to me. What's the project on anyways?" Ella asked.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small paper. "Family," he read off. He saw that she made a face. "What, you don't like your family?"

"It's not that. My family is just not your regular family."

"I know what you mean. My family is incomplete I guess you would call it that."

"How is it incomplete?" Ella asked.

Johnny had said too much and now he was stuck. Nobody was suppose to know the truth about his family. "My dad left me and my mom when I was a baby. I have no memory of him."

"Sorry, if it's any consolation, I've never met my mother," Ella said.

"You don't hear a mother walking out every day. What happen?" Johnny asked.

"My dad doesn't really like to talk about it, but I know that my parents broke up when I was like a baby. I don't know what happen with my mom, but I've lived in Smallville my entire life with my dad. Until now," Ella said.

"Smallville? My aunt Chloe lives there. Well, she more my mom's cousin then my aunt," he said.

"My dad's best friend is named Chloe."

"Does she live in Smallville?"

"Yeah, just a couple of blocks from our old house. Her last name is Sullivan, well Olsen, but Sullivan just sounds more right to me," Ella said.

"Married to Jimmy Olsen?"

"Yeah," Ella said.

"Small world. You knowing my aunt. That's cool," Jimmy said.

The bell rang and it was time for 6th period. "So, I'll meet you at 3:30?"

"Yeah, cool," Ella said.

"Bye," he said.

"Later."

\S/

Clark had forgotten about all the craziness of working at the Daily Planet. There were people running around everywhere. Stories to be reported and reporters fighting for their claim.

"Kent! My office now!" Perry yelled.

Clark was a bit afraid, but he still walked inside his office. "Yes Sir."

"Sit down, Clark. I want to have a talk with you." Clark took a seat in one of the chairs. "Back in 2008, you used to work here."

"Yes sir."

"It wasn't a question, Kent. You started working here August 2008 and quit December 2009. Your career was just beginning to progress and then you quit. I want to know why," Perry said.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Clark asked.

"Don't be a know it all, Kent. Tell me why you left your dream behind," Perry said.

"Things in my life at that time got a bit complicated," Clark answered trying not to give too much of his past away.

"Don't tell me all of this was because of a girl."

"Am I that obvious?"

"So, why did you come back?" Perry asked.

"I found out she wasn't working here anymore," Clark said.

"Got you. Figured it would be safe to return. Well, Kent, I hope you don't leave again because of some women. You're one heck of a reporter. I would have to fire the girl first," Perry said.

"That's good to know," Clark said.

"Clark Kent, welcome to the Daily Planet."

* * *

Realization

Chapter 2

It was 3:33 and Johnny was no where to be found. Ella couldn't believe that she had actually shown up. She barely knew the guy and now she was preparing to go to his house? It was not right.

"Hey," she heard from behind. She turned around and saw Johnny standing there smiling at her.

It was too late to regret the decision she had made. She was going home with this guy. This guy she barely knew. "Hey," she said back.

"Can you give me a minute. I just have to get the car keys from my mom," he said.

"Yeah sure," she said. Maybe I can leave while he's inside, she thought.

"Why don't you come with me?" Johnny offered.

Dang it. "Your mom won't mind?" Ella asked.

"Nah, she's cool."

She walked with him to the principal's office. It felt out of place for her to be in there. Back in Smallville she was always bad girl. Getting herself into trouble for cussing a teacher out or getting into fights, but this wasn't the office she was use to.

"What's going on, sweetie?" Lois asked her son.

"Mom, this is Ella, my partner for a project," he said.

"We met earlier," Lois said smiling at the girl.

"Well, can I borrow the keys to the car so that we can go home and work on the project?" Johnny asked.

"And then how am I suppose to get home?" Lois asked.

"Whenever you're done with work here, I'll come pick you up," Johnny said.

Johnny was the one person who knew how to work their way around Lois Lane. "Fine, but if I find out there was other stuff going on besides working on this project, I'll have your head on a platter," Lois said. Johnny knew exactly what she was talking about. "Ella, would you mind staying? Johnny still has to pick up the car from the teacher's parking lot and I don't want other teachers to get the wrong idea if they see the two of you together," Lois said.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind," Ella said.

"You can sit here," Lois said pointing to a chair.

A couple of seconds later, Johnny was out the door and on his way to picking up the car.

Ella was left uncomfortably with his mother alone.

She saw a picture of her and Chloe on the desk and decided to make small talk. "You and Chloe look great in that picture," Ella said.

"You know Chloe?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, she's my dad's best friend," Ella explained.

It didn't take long for Lois to put the pieces together. It can't be, Lois told herself. I have to make sure. I have to know. "Who is your father?" Lois asked the girl in front of her.

"Clark. Clark Kent," Ella answered.

Lois couldn't believe what she was hearing. This girl was her daughter? The same daughter she was forced to leave in the care of Clark Kent 14 and a half years ago?

In all the things she had wanted to tell her daughter, the only words that came out of her mouth were, "Ella Kent, that's a beautiful name."

It suddenly clicked to her that she needed to call her father. "I should call my dad and tell him I won't be riding the bus," Ella said. She pulled out her cell and dialed her father's number. "Hey, dad I just wanted to let , my day was ok."

Lois couldn't believe this. The daughter she hadn't seen in 14 was sitting in front of her talking to the man she hasn't seen in 14 years. None other than Clark Kent himself. This didn't seem real to her.

"Look, dad, I have a project and I'm going to my partner's house right now to get it done…A boy…Johnny. I think it's Lane, but what does that have to do with anything? Dad, are you ok? You just choked on water? Nice, dad. Well, see you later," Ella said and hung up the phone.

It's the same Clark Kent alright. He recognized my Johnny's name. I am sitting in front of my daughter who just got off the phone with her father. Am I dreaming?

"Well, I guess I'll wait for Johnny outside in the front," Ella said. She grabbed her bag and stood up. "It was nice meeting you," she said.

"A pleasure meeting you," Lois told her long lost daughter.

\S/

How was it possible that Ella had met Johnny? That her partner for the project was her very own twin brother. Clark couldn't believe it. What if she found out the truth? It's not possible, he convinced himself.

Perry noticed that Clark was lost in thought. "What's wrong, Kent?" he asked.

"That was my daughter. She's going over to this guy's house. I'm not sure how to feel about that," Clark lied. Well, part of it was true.

"She just met him?" Perry asked.

"Yeah, today actually."

"Well, don't let it distract you, Kent, get back to work," Perry said.

"Yes sir."

It wasn't long before Ella and Johnny arrived at the Lane residence. "Your house is huge!" Ella exclaimed.

"Thanks?" Johnny said not knowing what else to say.

"So, you want to get to the project?" Ella asked trying to get some work done.

"Yeah sure. Let's go to my room."

Johnny's room was not what Ella expected. She expected to see a guitar and drums or something, but all she got was a plain old simple room. No instruments. Just a boring room.

"I thought you would have a guitar in here," Ella said.

"Umm, all my instruments are in the basement. My mom doesn't like me playing in the house," Johnny explained.

"Figures," Ella said as she sat down on the bed. She felt some papers underneath her and took a look at them. "You know about meteor freaks?" Ella asked reading the papers.

"Yeah." He politely took the papers out of her hands. "I just look at the newspaper for fun," he said.

Ella could tell that the mood in the room had changed. It had suddenly gotten really awkward. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just don't have girls over often. Well, never actually," he said.

"Hey, I don't want you getting butterflies in your stomach cause you like me. I'm not here for that. Plus, you remind me of my dad," Ella said.

Johnny threw her a smile and laughed. "I didn't mean it like that. Besides, you are so not my type. Can we just get to work?"

"Fine. Me first. What are you parents names?" Ella asked.

"Lois Lane. Oliver Queen."

"Oliver Queen is your father?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" Johnny asked eyes growing wide.

"Of course. Everyone know he's a billionaire."

"My father is a billionaire? My mom told me he was a coffee shop owner. Why would she lie to me? She told me that she tried to get a hold of him, but she never found a number."

"A billionaire has to have a number. I can't believe she would lie about this," he said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's not your fault my mother is a liar. Let's get back to the questions. What are your parents name?" Johnny asked quickly wanting to change the subject.

"Clark Kent. Unknown."

"Unknown? You don't even know your own mother's name?' Johnny asked.

"My dad said it was better I didn't know too much about her. If you ask me I think he is hiding something."

"Why do our parents lie?"

"I don't know….So, who do you look more like your mom or dad?" Ella asked.

"You know it's like you can read minds. Up until three months ago I had no idea what my father looked like. But then I was going through my mom's old things and found a picture of her and my father," Johnny said walking over to a show box on the floor.

"How do you know it's your father?" Ella asked.

"Besides the serious lip lock? The back of the picture "LOVE OF MY LIFE AND FATHER OF MY CHILDREN," is mom's writing," Johnny said.

"Children?" Ella asked.

"Probably thinking of the future. Take a look. Who do you think I look more like?" Johnny asked handing the picture to Ella.

Ella was shocked she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I think I found out what my dad's been hiding all these years."

"What do you mean that's you father in the picture? It can't be. That's my father," Johnny said.

"When's your birthday?"

"You're not making any sense. Why do you want to know my birthday?" Johnny asked.

"When is it?"

"May 10, 2009," Johnny said.

"So is mine. Look, at the date on this picture. November 12, 2008 very close to the time we were conceived."

"We? Wait, what are you saying?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny I think we're twins."

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 & 4

3 of 12

* * *

Hope someone out there is reading this! If not, oops.

* * *

Now What?

Chapter 3

Clark got home before his daughter and began to get very worried. "Come on, Ella. Why aren't you home?"

At that moment, Ella walked through the door. "Hey dad!" she exclaimed.

"Ella, where have you been?"

"Dad, I told you I was going to someone's house," she said.

"It's 9:30!"

"10 is my curfew," she said.,

"What could you have been doing that took so long?" Clark asked.

"Principal Lane invited me over for dinner. I felt bad saying no," Ella said innocently.

"Principal? You ate with them?" he asked.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

He was coming off too suspicious. "You just met them. That's all. I just think it's weird that they would invite a complete stranger to eat with them at dinner," Clark said.

"I guess. Well, I'm going to call it a night. Love you, dad," she said.

She was halfway up the stairs when she heard her father call for her. "Wait, Ella, what did you talk to them about?" Clark asked.

"We just talked," she said.

"They didn't ask you anything about your past?"

"No….Why would they?" she asked. Was he really going to spill something to her? Was he that easy to get stuff by?

"Just asking. Are you sure?" he wanted to make sure.

She smile at him and said, "Night, dad."

She didn't answer his question, but he knew she was a teen. Teens weren't really up for a game of 20 questions. "Sweet dreams, Ella."

\S/

Johnny dropped Ella off at her house and went straight back home. When he arrived home, Richard's truck was parked outside. "Great," he said.

He wasn't too fond of Richard. He thought that his mother could pick such a better boyfriend. But he settled for just seeing her happy.

"Hey Johnny!" Richard said when he saw him enter the living room.

"Richard, what are you doing here?" Johnny asked.

"Your mother and I have something to tell you," Richard said.

"I'm listening," Johnny said.

"Honey, Richard and I are getting married," Lois said.

Inside Johnny was screaming. He wanted to kill Richard. But he knew that wouldn't be the response his mother wanted. So, he lied just to make her happy. "That's great news, mom. I'm happy for you," he said.

"Imagine, Johnny, I'm going to be your step dad," Richard said.

"That's great."

 _Just mother freakin' great._

* * *

Dreams

Chapter 4

He had told his daughter to have sweet dreams, but he was the one that had the sweetest dream of all. A dream he wished was reality.

 _Clark was back home in Smallville. He was so happy and it could be shown on his face._

 _A little boy who looked like he was about 8 years old came running into the farm. "Daddy!" he yelled jumping into Clark's arms._

 _"_ _Whoa! Buddy! What's going on?" Clark asked his son._

 _"_ _Mommy said she wants you in the house right now," the boy said._

 _"_ _Is that so, Jason?"_

 _"_ _Yep. She said she has a surprise for you," Jason told his father._

 _"_ _Well, come on, let's go see daddy's surprise," he said walking towards the house with his son still in arms._

 _The two of them walked into the house to see Lois cooking in the kitchen some pancakes. "Uh-oh. Mommy's cooking," Jason whispered to Clark._

 _"_ _Hey! I have super hearing too you know," Lois said._

 _"_ _Sorry, Lois, but we already did teach our children to speak their mind," Clark said. He walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss. "Good morning sleepy head. I decided to let you sleep since you had a rough time last night."_

 _"_ _Thanks Smallville."_

 _"_ _Where are the kids?" Clark asked._

 _"_ _Johnny on the computer. Ella is on the phone. And Ally is…"_

 _Before Lois could finish he sentence, a little girl was pulling on Clark's leg. "Daddy, I'm right here!" she yelled._

 _"_ _Yeah, I can see that," he said picking her up into his arms. In one arm he had Allison and the other Jason._

 _"_ _Johnny! Ella! Breakfast!" Lois yelled._

 _Less than a second later, Johnny super sped to the kitchen._

 _"_ _Pancakes? Who cooked them?" Johnny asked._

 _"_ _I did," Lois said._

 _"_ _Oh, I'm not hungry," Johnny lied._

 _"_ _That's why you rushed down here. Yeah right."_

 _Clark put the kids down and walked to Jonathan's side. He whispered to him. "If you want to go out today, you'll eat your mother's breakfast."_

 _"_ _Hmm, maybe I am hungry," he said loud enough for his mother to hear him._

 _"_ _That's what I thought," Lois said. She had no idea Clark was blackmailing him. "Jason, can you call your sister for me?" Lois asked._

 _"_ _Yeah. Ella!" Jason yelled._

 _"_ _Well, I could have done that," Lois said._

 _Ella super sped to the kitchen. "What's up?"_

 _The six of them are the surprisingly good breakfast together then each went their ways. Johnny went to play football with some friends. Ella went to the movies with her boyfriend. Jason and his 4 year old little sister, Ally watched cartoons in their room._

 _Clark and Lois laid on the couch playing video games versus each other. "You better start begging for your life, Smallville."_

 _"_ _Why's that?"_

 _"_ _Cause I'm about to kill you!" she yelled as she killed him, well the video game him._

 _Clark faked a sad face. Lois stuck out her tongue in return. "That's not nice," he said._

 _Lois began rubbing her stomach and said, "Clarkie."_

 _"_ _We're not calling him Clarkie," Clark said._

 _"_ _But you want his name to be Clark Jr., don't you?" Lois asked._

 _"_ _You know, I don't think that's such a good thing. I mean, if we call him Clark junior, I'm going to think of something else," Clark said as he looked a little below his waist._

 _"_ _Eww! You perv!" Lois joked with him._

 _"_ _You're the one that gave it that nickname."_

 _Ok, then what do you want to name our unborn son?" Lois asked._

 _"_ _How does Zachary sound?"_

 _"_ _Zachary Kent. I like it," she said._

 _"_ _Me too."_

 _"_ _Hi, Zachy," she said talking to her stomach._

 _"_ _You're going to come up with a nickname no matter what aren't you?" Clark asked._

 _"_ _You bet I am."_

 _Clark held Lois closely in his arms. "God, I love you," he whispered in her ear._

 _A huge smile appeared on her face. "I love you, too."_

 _"_ _I couldn't imagine my life without you in it," he said._

 _"_ _Well, then I guess it's a good thing you never have to. I'll be right here by your side," she said as she leaned in a gave him a passionate kiss. Clark wanted to kiss her forever, but the kiss ended and so did the dream…_

Clark woke up with tears in his eyes. He wished his life was really like that, but he knew it would never be.

He missed his life with Lois so much. He missed having someone to talk to. Someone to hold. Someone to kiss. Someone to love.

It was then when Clark Kent began remembering the day his world came crashing down.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 5, 6, & 7

4 of 12

* * *

As I'm re-reading this as I'm fixing the format to fit it on here, I'm realizing how cheesy this story is. Oops.

* * *

Flashbacks

Chapter 5

She woke up with fright. Had she seriously been dreaming? It felt so real. She felt as if she really was back in Smallville with a family that she and Clark had made. Why had she been dreaming that anyways? Her feelings for Clark were gone. It's been a long day, she told herself that was the reason for bizarre dreams.

Seeing her daughter after fourteen years. Hearing his voice, even if it wasn't to her, on the phone. Being proposed to. This was all happening so fast.

She knew Richard was going to propose soon, but she didn't expect her daughter to return in to her life. Honestly, Lois never expected to see her daughter after that day.

 _Jor-El had told Clark that he needed to see both him and Lois in the fortress. Lois didn't understand why he needed to see her. His messages were always sent with Clark. So, why now?_

 _"Clark, I don't want to go," she admitted sounding afraid._

 _"Lois, when Jor-El wants something, he doesn't take no for an answer. I ignored his warning once and it caused my dad his life. I can't afford to lose you or Ella and Johnny," Clark said._

 _"What if it's a trap? What happens then, Clark?"_

 _"If it's a trap, we'll get out of there and ignore him for the rest of our lives. How does that sound?" Clark asked._

 _"I guess."_

 _They went to the fortress as Chloe babysat the babies._

 _"Are you cold?" Clark asked._

 _"No, you made me put on a million layers of clothing," Lois said as she looked down at all the clothes she wore._

 _"I didn't want you freezing," Clark said._

 _"Yeah, well great job, Smallville. Now, I'm hot," Lois said._

 _"Yes you are," Clark said jokingly. He entwined their hands together as they reached the center of the fortress._

 _Soon the voice of Jor-El could be heard. "Kal-El, my son."_

 _"What do you want with Lois here?" Clark asked._

 _"Your future wife has a lot to do with your future," Jor-el said._

 _"She is my future."_

 _"I don't understand why I'm here," Lois said._

 _Jor-El could hear the fear in her voice. "Are you afraid of me, Lois Lane? I'm not here to hurt you. I helped you the last time you were here. I gave you back the memories of Kal-El," Jor-El said._

 _"We're thankful for that, but what do you want Lois for?" Clark asked impatiently._

 _"Lois Lane is only human, son. She will eventually die. You on the other hand will live forever."_

 _Clark didn't like where this was going. "What does this have to do with anything?" Clark asked coldly._

 _"How far are you willing to go to live life with her forever?" Clark didn't answer anything and neither did Lois. "The only way that your relationship you have will work is if you, Lois, have powers."_

 _"What?" Lois asked in shock._

 _"Can you give us more time to think about this?" Clark asked._

 _Clark and Lois returned back him in silence. They didn't know what to say. When they arrived back at the farm, Chloe could tell something was wrong._

 _"What happen?" she asked worried._

 _"Umm, I might get powers," Lois said in a whisper._

 _"That's great!" Chloe exclaimed. She saw the look on Lois's face. "Isn't it?"_

 _"I don't think that is what Lois wants," Clark said finally speaking up._

 _"It's just you told me it took you years to get use to your powers. What if I never get use to them? What if I use them and somebody sees? There's a lot that can go wrong here, Clark," Lois said. A tear strolled down her cheek._

 _Ever since dating Clark, it was as if she was becoming softer and softer every day. Becoming a mother made her a freakin' crybaby._

 _Clark held her in his arms and tried to comfort her. Chloe thought this would work out better if she left them alone. "You guys need to talk. Ella and Johnny are sound asleep in their room. I'll see you tomorrow," Chloe said and left._

 _Clark guided himself and Lois to the couch and still was hugging her in his arms. "Hey, look, it's ok. If you don't want to do it, then you won't do it," Clark told her._

 _"But Jor-El, you know he's serious."_

 _"I don't care about Jor-El. You, Johnny and Ella are my world."_

 _"Gosh, Clark. Get mad at me or something," Lois said._

 _"Lois, I can't be mean to you. I can pretend I'm mad at you, but it won't work," he said._

 _"Go for it! I want to see what you got," Lois said._

 _"Lois, I don't think that's a good idea."_

 _"You such a chicken. You're never up to do anything brave," Lois challenged._

 _She knew just how to tick him off. "I hate you," he whispered but in a loving way._

 _"You didn't sound convincing, Smallville," she said._

 _"You are the most annoying, conceited, won't-get-out-of-my-mind women I have ever met," he said._

 _"You are the most, overprotected, overbearing, can't-talk-about-how-he-really-feels man I have ever met."_

 _"Well, you're the most complicated women I have ever dated."_

 _"Oh and your relationship with Lana Lang was so smooth?" she asked. Clark could tell that by her tone she was not at all happy._

 _"I never even mentioned Lana's name," he said._

 _"Well, it's not like you've dated a million other girls. Who else could it have been other than uncomplicated Lana Lang," Lois said._

 _"At least she wouldn't have had to think twice about getting the powers," Clark said under his breath._

 _Did he seriously just say that, Lois asked herself. "Is that how you feel? Everything I do Lana can do better?" Lois asked._

 _"I didn't say that," Clark said quietly not wanting to wake up the babies._

 _"Just cause I won't get powers doesn't make me less of a person than Lana," Lois said._

 _"Why won't you? What's you problem? You are always afraid of commitment.," he said._

 _"We have two children together! Wouldn't you call that commitment?" Lois asked._

 _"This isn't going to work. You heard what Jor-el said…I think we should break up," Clark said._

 _"If that's what you think we should do."_

 _"What about Ella and Johnny? It's pretty clear we can't stand being near each other. How are we going to raise children together. I don't' want them paying for our mistakes," Clark said._

 _"Why can't we stand being near each other?" Lois asked._

 _"Lois, when I'm around you, I feel love. To be around you thinking about what we use to have. I don't think I could deal with it. I fall in love with you even more every time I see you."_

 _Lois was on the verge of more tears. "We need to come up with a plan," she said._

 _"And it needs to be a smart one."_

Tears rolled down her cheek. It was all her fault. She was the reason why they weren't together anymore. She was the one afraid to gain powers. She was the one to ruin their happy world.

Memories began to flash through Lois's mind. Meeting Clark. Getting to know Clark. Kissing Clark. Loving Clark.

Clark. He was filling her mind. The dream that she had that night consumed her. Would that have been our life, she asked herself.

"Oh God. I can't marry Richard!"

* * *

Plans To Visit

Chapter 6

Lois was still shaken up by her alternate universe dream and all the flashbacks last night. Johnny could see that she was daydreaming, but he had no idea of the real reason.

"You, ok, mom?" he asked.

"Umm, what?" Lois asked not really paying attention."

"Thinking about the wedding?" Johnny asked.

"Oh…umm….yeah," she said.

"Mom, are you sure you're fine?" he asked.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's get you to school."

\S/

Ella kept her promise to Principal Lane. She felt weird calling her that and thought that "mom" fit more home.

She entered her first period class to see her twin brother with his head down on the table. "Hey." she greeted him. He didn't even bother to move. "Whoa, what's wrong?"

He finally picked his head up. "My mom is getting married to her boyfriend."

"That's great! She'll be happy!" Ella said.

"She doesn't know what she is getting into. The guy's a complete joke," he said.

"If you want I can bake some bomb cupcakes and get him out of the way," Ella offered.

"Johnny gave her a half smile. "I wish I could, but he makes her happy. After all the things she's been through, she deserves to be happy."

"So, why don't you like the guy?" Ella asked.

"It'll sound stupid," he said.

"Come on. Tell me."

"When I was little I always had this dream that one day my dad would come home. He and my mother would get back together and everyone would be happy."

Ella thought long and hard about what she was about to say. "Maybe it still could happen."

"What?" he asked.

"Well, we know who they are. They belong together," she said.

"Ella, we don't even know why they broke up. It could have been for a really good reason."

"Well, then I think we need to pay Oliver Queen a visit."

* * *

Look Alike

Chapter 7

They waited until after lunch to walk out of the school. It would go unnoticed. Nobody would see them. And by the time anyone realized they were away, they would be far.

They caught a bus to star city and were on their way to the mansion of Oliver Queen.

Oliver was sitting at his desk when his security guard wakened into the room. "Mr. Queen, there are two teenagers at the gate."

"So? Send them away," Oliver replied.

"They say it's urgent."

"Fine, send me in."

A couple of minutes later, Oliver was presented to a teenage boy and a teenage girl.

"What's so urgent?" Oliver asked.

"My name is Johnny Lane." He didn't get to say an other word before Oliver came in.

"Lane?"

Johnny saw the look on his face and let him know that Oliver recognized his last name. "My mother is Lois Lane and you're my father."

Oliver didn't believe for a minute that this boy was his son. He was smarter than that. "What?"

"I know its sudden, but I've spent the last 15 years not knowing you. I want to get to know my father," he said.

"I think you have the wrong guy," Oliver said. He couldn't believe this. "I mean, why would you think I'm your father?"

"My mother told me. I was always afraid that you wouldn't accept me as your son. I guess I feared for the right reason. I won't bug you anymore. I'll let myself out," Johnny said as he headed out the door.

Oliver knew what he was about to do was wrong, but for some reason Lois had chosen him to be Johnny's fake father. "Johnny wait!"

"Yeah?" Johnny asked as he turned around to face Oliver.

"It's my fault that you don't know me. When your mother told me that she was pregnant I was scared and I ran off. When I came back, she had left. I never thought I would see my child until now," Oliver said.

"So, you left?" Johnny asked.

'I was a coward," Ollie said.

"Wow, you get my got my dad to say that he's a coward. Who are you and what powers do you posses?" asked a voice.

"Johnny I would like to meet Jason," Johnny shook hands with the younger boy.

"I would ask if you're sealing a deal with my dad, but I think you're too young for that," Jason said.

"Umm, I-," Johnny didn't know what to say.

"Johnny is my son," Oliver said.

The 13 year old boy looked like he was completely shocked. "So, I guess that's why we look alike," Jason said.

Johnny had thought the same thing. That this boy looked a lot like him. "Yeah, I guess so," Johnny said.

"Well, we should be heading out, Johnny." Those were the first and only words Ella said while in the mansion. But getting outside the mansion, she couldn't shut up. "He knows something. I don't know what, but he knows something. I mean, one minute he's totally shocked and the next he's coming up with a story? Don't you find that a bit strange?" Ella asked.

Johnny was looking at the ground not paying attention to a single word Ella said. "He looks like me," he whispered.

"What?" Ella asked.

"That boy, Jason. He looks a lot like me," Johnny said.

"What are you trying to say?" Ella asked.

"Our mother cheated on her so called love of her life and Oliver Queen is really our father."

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 8, 9, & 10

5 of 12

* * *

There's a small reference to the story that took place before this one called "You're The One That I Want." You don't need to read it to follow this story. The only thing you need to know is Lana hurt Clark and Lois's baby when she found out about their relationship. However, going back in time, Lois was able to stop that from happening by telling Lana about the clois relationship before. I kind of jumped on the Lana-Is-Evil train and went with it, but I felt bad about it. So, Clark and Lana are on good terms here, but that might not last.

* * *

The Secret Between The Lie

Chapter 8

As soon as the girl and Johnny left, Oliver picked up the phone and dialed Lois's number. He wasn't sure it was the same number, but he gave it a try.

"Hello?" a female voice asked.

"Lois?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" Lois asked.

"It's me, Oliver. You need to come to Star City ASAP."

\S/

She was scared when she got the call from Oliver. They hadn't seen each other in 13 years and it was suppose to stay that way.

"Oliver, what's going on?" she asked.

"You know, earlier this afternoon, I got a visit from someone claiming to be my son." Oliver saw her eyes widen and knew they were on the same page. "But before he made the claim that I was his father, he told me his mother was none other than Lois Lane," he said.

"Johnny came here?" Lois asked.

"Yeah. He even ran into Jason."

"Jason lives here?" Lois asked.

"You asked me to find a safe home for your son and I did."

"Why wasn't he at school? What if Johnny puts the pieces together?" Lois asked.

"One; I home school Jason. I was afraid that he would get hurt at school or he would misuse his powers and someone would see. Two; I had no idea you were passing off Johnny as my son."

"The opportunity just came to me and I took it," Lois said.

"I don't mind, but you could have at least warned me. Told me."

Lois didn't say anything back for a couple of seconds, but then the silence was killing her. "So, how is Jason?" Lois asked.

"He's fine."

"And Allison?" Lois asked.

"Lois, you asked me to find your twins a home. And I found both of them a great one. Isn't that enough?" Oliver asked.

"Where's my daughter, Oliver?"

"She's safe. With someone who loves her," he said.

"Do you know how many times a day, I regret giving up my twin babies. I wish I could take it all back," Lois said.

"You had a good reason to separate them. If anyone ever found out about their powers, they would connect them back to the family."

"I keep telling myself that that was good enough reason, but they're my children. I have three children that have no idea how much I love them. That have no idea that I'm their mother," Lois said.

"Have you spoken to Clark recently?"

"Not in 14 years, but I just found out that Ella is in my school," Lois said.

"Your school?"

"I'm a principal…Ella is so beautiful. She has my personality. Clark's looks." Lois continued describing her daughter to Oliver.

After she finished, Oliver asked, "Is she about this tall?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Lois asked.

"She was here today."

\S/

Ever since he and Ella had moved to Metropolis, Clark had gotten her a credit card for emergencies. So far, she hadn't used it, but when Clark checked online today, he found that she had gotten a cab to Star City. "Why did Ella go to Star City?" Clark asked himself.

The first thing that came to mind was Oliver Queen, but it had been years since he had last seen him. So, why would Ella go to see him? "What have you been telling my daughter, Oliver?"

* * *

3 People, 2 Reunions, 1 Confused Man

Chapter 9

"What was my daughter doing here?" Clark asked. He had super sped to Oliver's office inside his mansion.

"Clark?" Oliver asked not sure what he was seeing.

"What was my daughter doing here?" Clark repeated his question.

"Look, she showed up here. I didn't call her," Oliver said.

"What did she want?"

"She didn't even talk to me. Johnny was the one who did all the talking," Oliver said.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah, apparently Lois told him that I was his father. He came here claiming to be my son," Oliver said.

"Did you tell him the truth?"

"No. I lied straight through my teeth. Just an other thing to add to my pile of secrets," Oliver said.

"Pile of lies? Oliver, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Look, Clark, I didn't tell Ella or Johnny anything? What else do you want from me?" Oliver asked impatiently.

"What happen to you, Oliver?" Clark asked concerned.

"Lies. That's what. And they're not even mine. You kept your secret about your powers, then she asked me to not tell you ab-," Oliver stopped himself realizing he had said too much.

"What secret. Oliver?"

Oliver stood frozen in the middle of the room. "About Johnny. That I would be pretending to be his father," Oliver said.

"You're lying."

"You're in no position to tell me that I'm lying!" Oliver yelled.

"You might not tell me, but I'll find out sooner or later what Lois is keeping from me."

"Clark!" Oliver exclaimed, but Clark was gone.

\S/

Clark needed some time alone. He couldn't believe that Oliver would help Lois a secret from him. What kind of friend was he?

Clark returned back to Metropolis and stopped to get some coffee at a shop. He sat down at a table. "Clark," he heard a female voice call. He turned around and saw Lana staring at him.

Since they were on good terms, he figured it would be ok to hug her. After all, Lois had talked to Lana about her relationship with Clark and stopped her before she killed her baby. This Lana wasn't the one that went after Lois and had forced her to lose the baby. She was still a good Lana.

"Lana, wow, it's been a while," Clark said.

He went over to hug her and she hugged back.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Good."

She saw the unhappy look on his face. "I've known you long enough to know that that look on your face isn't good," she told him. She sat down at the table with him. "Want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing, Lana," he told her.

"Would this have anything to do with Lois?" she asked.

"She's Ella principal, but Ella had no idea," he said.

"How did she react when she saw you?" Lana asked.

"We haven't. I haven't seen her, but I have a feeling it'll be soon," he said.

"Why do you say that?" Lana asked.

"Ella and Johnny are partners in a school project. If they get talking, things can slip," Clark said.

"One mention of your name and Johnny will know Ella is his sister," she said.

"Not really. Lois told Johnny that Oliver was his father," Clark said.

"As in Oliver Queen?"

"Yeah. And today I find out that Oliver's been helping Lois keep a secret from me," he said.

"What kind of secret?"

"I have no idea. But I mean, who does that? What kind of friend does that make Oliver?" Clark asked.

"I'm pretty sure this is how Lois felt when she found out that you, the person she called best friend, helped her ex-boyfriend keep the secret that he was Green Arrow," Lana said.

Clark was about to say something, but then a girl who look like she was 13, walked in and gave Lana a hug. "Mom, are you ready to leave?"

Clark was shocked to find out that Lana had a daughter, but it made him happy to see she had moved on and had a good life for herself. "Mommy duties call. I hope you find out the truth, Clark….If that's what you want," Lana said.

As Lana walked out of the coffee shop, Clark couldn't help think that he had seen Lana's daughter before. She looked so familiar. She looked a lot like Lois.

* * *

14 Year Reunion

Chapter 10

"You don't think your mom suspect anything do you?" Ella asked.

"She was acting weird last night, but I think that's just her being nervous about the wedding," Johnny said.

"We have to find a way to get them together," Ella said.

"We didn't get any answers from Oliver, Ella. What do we do?" Johnny asked.

"Duh, never give up. We'll try some other time and get answers. Just not tonight. I have to go to the Daily Planet," Ella said.

"The Daily Planet? Why are you going there?" Johnny asked.

"My dad has some dinner thing to go to there. Family something." Ella said.

"Reporters and family?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. How did you know about that?" Ella asked.

"Mom's boyfriend is the nephew of the guy that owns it," Johnny said.

"Perry White? Our mother's boyfriend is family with Perry White?" Ella asked.

"Yeah. Wait, that means that our parents are going to be at the same place at the same time," Johnny said.

"14 year reunion here we come."

\S/

"This morning you were begging me to not to come. So, what's the rush now?" Clark asked his daughter.

"She thought of something on the spot. "I'm starving. I'm just going for the food," she said.

"And here I am thinking you want to be a reporter," Clark joked.

"Not a chance," Ella joked back.

"So, what do you want to be?" Clark asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking about joining the family business; putting on a costume and going out to save the world," she said.

"I won't allow it. You're going to college," Clark said.

"We'll talk about it later, but for now, come on. Let's go!"

\S/

"Why can't I be happy to go tonight?" Johnny asked.

"Cause you don't like these kind of things," Lois answered her son.

"Perry is going to be family soon. I should get to know him," Johnny said. He saw his mother's unconvinced face. "Besides, I was thinking about going into journalism"

"Journalism? When did this happen? What happen to your whole want to use your meteor powers for good in the world?" Lois asked.

"I can do both," Johnny said.

"You're a very determined young man," she said.

"I get it from my mother."

\S/

"Doesn't it make you kind of feel bad that my son is more excited to be here than you are?" Lois asked.

"I've been to these things a million times before. This is his first time coming," Richard said.

"Still, Perry's your uncle. You should be supportive of him," Lois said.

"He's an uncle I was forced to live with after my parents died. It wasn't my choice." Richard saw Perry coming their way. "Speaking of the devil."

"Richard. Lois. Johnny. Great of you to show up," Perry said.

"Uncle Perry, thanks for inviting me again," Richard said.

"You're the only family I have. Of course I would invite you," Perry said.

"I won't be your only family for long. I've asked Lois to marry me and she said yes," Richard said.

"That's fantastic. Keeping the 'Perry' name going. Now, come on. I want you to meet my top reporter and his daughter," Perry said.

A smile appeared on Johnny's face because he knew it wouldn't be long. It wouldn't be long before he came face to face with his father.

"Clark Kent, meet my nephew, Richard," Perry said.

As soon as Lois heard his name, she got goose bumps. She saw the man that Perry was introducing her to and couldn't believe her eyes. Was she really looking at Clark Kent?

Clark went into shock. He couldn't believe that the women he had spent the last 14 years only dreaming about was right in front of him. The women of his dreams was right in front of him again. There was so much he wanted to ask her. So much that he wanted to tell her. But there were other people around.

Johnny was surprised at how much he looked like his father. He had only one picture to compare himself to, but that was years again. Now the man was right in front of him. He was meeting his father for the first time.

Ella saw the look in both her parent's eyes when they saw each other. They are so in love, she told herself. She couldn't wait to tease her father when they got home.

Clark was shaken from his shock stage. "Hello," he told the man next to Lois. He tried very hard not to look at her.

"I've heard a lot about you, Clark. I'm Richard," the man next to Lois said. Clark shook hands with Richard, but his mind was focused on Lois.

"This beautiful lady is Lois Lane, Richard's fiancé," Perry said.

Clark was a bit disappointed to hear that Lois was engaged, but still shook her hand as if he had never met her. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Lane."

"Pleasure meeting you, Mr. Kent," Lois said.

The moment their hands touched it was like a flash of memories passed through Lois's mind. Memories of her relationship with Clark. Memories of that year that she and Clark shared parenthood.

They shook hands for a longer than necessary. And soon everyone would be suspicious of them.

"This is my son, Johnny," Lois said.

Clark smiled at the boy. His son. He was speechless. He never would have imagined his son looking so much like him. "Hey, what's up?" It was the only thing he could think of. He really wanted to hug his son in his arms and never let him go, but he knew he couldn't do that. He would this he was weird.

"Nothing much," Johnny said.

Ella decided it was her time to be the center of attention. She cleared her throat quite loudly for her father to get the clue.

"This is my daughter, Ella," Clark said.

"Actually I already know Johnny and Principal Lane, but thank for the introduction, Dad," Ella said.

"Please don't call me Principal Lane outside of school," Lois said.

"Then what do I call you?" Ella asked.

Lois was about to say 'Lois' but suddenly 'mom' sounded better. Still she said, "Lois is fine."

"Sounds great."

\S/

After meeting everyone, the two family went their separate ways. Ella and Johnny continually texted trying to find a way to get their parents together.

Ella: Get Richard to go away!

Johnny: How am I suppose 2 to do that?!

Ella: I don't know. Find a way!

Ella and Johnny didn't have to do anything, but Richard still had to leave.

"I just got paged. I have to go take care of paper work of a robbery. I'm sorry," Richard said.

"It's ok. Go be my policeman superhero," Lois said.

"You can go home, you know," Richard said.

"I'm here for your uncle. Not you. Besides, I think Johnny's having a good time."

"Just don't feel pressured to stay, ok?"

"I won't."

Richard left Lois and she walked out to the balcony not knowing that Clark was out there too. "Oh sorry. I didn't know someone was out here," Lois said as she started heading out the door.

"Lois wait!" Clark exclaimed.

Lois turned around to face Clark. "What do you want, Clark?" she asked coldly.

"We haven't spoken in 14 years, don't you think there's some things we need to talk about?"

"Like what?" she asked once again coldly.

"Who is my son? What kind of teenager is he? I have so many things to ask you," Clark said.

"He's your normal 15 year old," Lois said.

"We both know that our children are far from normal. How did he take it when he found out that his powers where from an other planet?" Clark asked. Lois remained quiet and looked at the ground. She knew Clark wasn't going to like what she had to tell him. "You didn't tell him did you?"

"He thinks his powers are from the meteor rocks," Lois said.

"Why would he think that?" Clark asked.

"Because I told him."

"What? Lois, how could you lie to him?"

"I couldn't let him put the pieces together and lead him to Superman" Lois said.

"You know about Superman?" Clark asked.

"The whole world knows about Superman. I see you in every news paper. He has all your powers. It was obvious it was you," Lois said.

"He still deserves to know the truth," he said.

"I'll tell Johnny the truth the day you tell him you're his father," Lois said.

"I never liked keeping it a secret anyways," Clark said. He walked past Lois and went back inside.

He is not going to do what I think he is going to do, Lois told herself.

He was only a couple of feet away from Johnny and Lois panicked. She quickly ran after him and pushed him into the nearest closest. Surprisingly, all this went unnoticed.

Lois pinned him against the wall. "Hey!" Clark exclaimed.

"Here's the deal. You are not allowed to tell him anything. You stay the hell away from him," Lois said.

"He's my son too, Lois. If you don't tell him the truth, I'll tell him…everything," Clark threatened.

"If you do, then I'll tell the world…everything," Lois threatened back.

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me," Lois challenged.

"Fine! I won't say anything!"

"That's what I thought," Lois said with a smile on her face. She walked out of the closet and shut the door behind her.

Inside the closet, Clark remembered Lois's smile. The smile he missed.

He waited a couple of minutes and then exited the closet. It seemed like the room grew silent and all eyes were on him as he stood awkwardly at the door of the closet.

"Umm, I was just putting up my jacket," he tried coming up with an excuse.

"You weren't wearing a jacket, dad."

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 11 & 12

6 of 12

* * *

As I mentioned before, this story is a sequel to another story I wrote. In that story, I turned Lana evil. She did something and hurt Lois and Clark's babies. However, I ended the story with Clark going back to the past and changing the past so that he would have a good friendship with Lana. You don't have to read the story, but there is some small mentions of it here.

* * *

Hello, Lois Lane. I Think You Are My Mother

Chapter 11

"Are you sure you're feeling ok? You seem a little tense," Ella said as they headed back home.

"I'm fine," Clark said. Was he trying to convince himself?

"You've been acting weird since you met my principal."

"I'm fine, Ella. You're just imagining things," Clark said.

"Oh, I am, am I?"

\S/

"It's only 10:30. Why are you going to bed so early?" Johnny asked his mother.

"It's been a long day. I'm really tired," Lois said.

"Ok. Goodnight mom."

Lois gave her son a hug goodnight and then went upstairs to her room. She got in her pajamas and expected to get a good night sleep, but she was wrong. She looked at her clock and saw that it read '1:23'

Why can't I go to sleep, she asked herself. It's his fault that I can't sleep. Why did I have to see him today?

Out of the blue, Lois began remembering the day she finally told the first person that she was pregnant with Jason and Allison.

 _She had been hiding from Clark for 3 months. She hadn't seen her favorite cousin in 2½ months. She figured it would be better for her to stay away from Smallville and to get away from him._

 _She was shopping at the store for food for her and Johnny when she saw Oliver Queen. She knew if he saw her, he would go back and tell Clark about her pregnancy._

 _So, she turned around and tried to ignore him._

 _"_ _Lois," she heard him call her name._

 _"_ _Damn," she said under her breath. She turned around and gave him a fake smile. "Oliver!"_

 _His eyes went down to her stomach. "You're pregnant?"_

 _She didn't reply anything for a couple of seconds. "Please don't tell Clark," she practically begged him._

 _"_ _Clark doesn't know?" Oliver didn't seem to understand. He noticed that Lois looked uncomfortable and saw that there were three elder women listening in on their conversation. "Let's talk somewhere privately."_

 _They walked to the coffee shop. Oliver carried one year old Johnny in his arms._

 _"_ _What's going on, Lois?" Oliver asked._

 _"_ _Clark and I are getting a divorce. He had no idea that I'm pregnant."_

 _"_ _Don't you think if he finds out you're pregnant, he'll try to work things out?" Oliver asked._

 _Lois shook her head. "I don't want him to. He deserves better. It's my fault," Lois said._

 _"_ _Did you cheat on Clark and this baby isn't his?" Oliver asked. He had created a scenario that wasn't true._

 _"_ _No! I would never do that to him. I love him too much. It's just hard to explain," she said._

 _"_ _Do you want to talk about it?" Oliver asked._

 _"_ _I don't think you want to hear me talking about an other man," Lois said._

 _"_ _Lois, I've had almost two year to get use to the fact that you are in love with Clark. As hard as it was, I did get over you. You can tell me," Oliver said._

 _It was like he was reading her mind. She was afraid to hurt him. She was afraid that he was secretly still in love with her._

 _But with the way he had said things, she was pretty sure it was ok now. "When I found out that I was pregnant again, I couldn't wait to tell Clark. But then he came home that afternoon and told me that Jor-El wanted to speak to the both of us. I figured I could tell him when we got back, but I never got the chance," Lois said._

 _"_ _Why don't you tell him now?" Oliver asked._

 _"_ _I know Clark. If he find out I'm pregnant, he'll want to be there for me," Lois said._

 _"_ _Is that really a bad thing to have someone who wants to be there for you?" Oliver asked._

 _"_ _I can't be around him and not with him. I'm not that strong enough," Lois aid._

 _"_ _I never imagined you giving up on Clark. Of all the people in his life, I saw you as the one that was there by his side. Now, you're abandoning him," Oliver said._

 _"_ _I'm not abandoning him!" she exclaimed. She had a hurt look on her face. "I'm looking out for him!" she sounded defensive._

 _"_ _And from what exactly?"_

 _"_ _From our doomed relationship that is bound to happen. Jor-El told us that if I don't get the powers, our relationship was not going to work out," Lois said._

 _"_ _Who is Jor-El to lay out your fate? You of all people find your own destiny. You and Clark are not going to lose your love," Oliver said._

 _"_ _I saw how hurt Clark was when his relationship with Lana didn't work. I'm not going to hurt him that way," Lois said._

 _"_ _Don't you think you've already done that?" Oliver asked._

 _"_ _Losing two people isn't as bad as losing three. That's why Clark can never know I am pregnant with his child," Lois said._

 _"_ _So, you're planning on raising two super powered children all by yourself?" Oliver asked._

 _"_ _I am not raising this child," she said looking at her stomach._

 _"_ _So, what are you going to do?" Oliver asked._

 _"_ _I need to find a sage place for him or her. Someone I can trust…you," she said._

 _"_ _What?" he asked._

 _"_ _I need you to find a home for my baby," she said._

 _"_ _Lois, listen to what you're saying. You're talking about giving up your child. Why do you want to do that?" Oliver asked._

 _"_ _This child is going to have powers. If Johnny ever slips up and someone finds out about his powers, I don't want my other child's life to be at risk. I want this child to have a normal life."_

 _"_ _Normal life? Lois, this child will end up with more question and who he is if you send him to an other family," Oliver said._

 _"_ _That's why you I want you to pick the best home for him. People that will love him even if he has powers. People who will keep him safe," Lois said._

 _"_ _Lois, I can't do this to Clark. These are his children!" Oliver exclaimed._

 _"_ _It's my child too! As a mother, it is my job to make sure my child is safe. If you don't help me then I'll find a random home for him. I just hope they will love him," Lois said._

 _"_ _Fine! I'll do it, but I don't feel right about it. I don't like going behind Clark's back."_

 _"_ _Thank you so much, Oliver. You won't regret it!"_

She was the one that regretted it today. Lately she had realized just how much she regretted. She regrets not getting the powers. She regrets not telling Clark how much she loved him the day she left. She regrets giving her children away. She regretted everything.

She laid in her bed and realized she wouldn't with anymore regrets and she knew what she needed to do first.

\S/

It was Sunday afternoon and Lana went to the famous Queen Mansion. She needed to talk to Oliver. She needed answers.

"What are you doing here, Lana?" Oliver asked.

"You told me that Clark knew I would be raising his daughter," Lana said.

"He does…"

"No, he doesn't. Not the way he looked at her," Lana said.

"Clark saw Allison?"

"Yeah and the look he gave her wasn't loving like a father and daughter. It was confusion," Lana said.

"Did he say anything?" Oliver asked.

"I left before we could talk about it. Why would you lie to me and tell me he was ok with me raising his daughter?" Lana asked.

"He doesn't need to know."

"He doesn't know he has a second daughter, does he?" Lana asked.

"No, and Lois wants it to stay that way," Oliver said.

"Why would she keep his daughter from him?" Lana asked.

"She has her reason for keeping Allison and Jason a secret," he said.

"Isn't Jason your son?"

"My adoptive son," Oliver said.

"Does he know?" Lana asked.

"He knows he's adopted, but he thinks his parents are dead."

"Couldn't find it in your heart to tell your son that his mother didn't want him, could you?"

"It's not l-," Oliver began to say.

"You told me my mother was dead!" Jason yelled coming in.

"Jason," Oliver said.

"Who is Lois? Is she my mother?" Jason asked.

"Jason, you shouldn't be listening in on conversations," Oliver said.

"How could you keep this for me? My mother is alive and you told me she was dead," Jason said.

"That's what she wanted," Oliver said.

"Do you think she would have wanted me to feel the way I do now?" Jason asked. He stormed out of the room.

"Jason!" Oliver yelled.

"I'm going to find out who Lois is!" Jason yelled. He ran out of the room and went only God knows where.

"Thanks a lot, Lana, Look what you did," Oliver said.

"I'm so sorry."

\S/

Lois heard three knocks on her house door and went downstairs to answer it. Richard and Johnny were spending some time together so she had no idea who it could have been.

A boy who looked like he was no older than 14 stood there. "Yes?" Lois asked.

"Are you Lois Lane?" the boy asked.

"Yes, I am," she smiled at him.

The boy smiled the biggest smile on his face. He gave her a handshake and said, "Hello, Lois Lane. I think you are my mother."

"What did you just say?" Lois asked.

"My name is Jason Queen. Oliver Queen is my adoptive father," Jason said.

"And he told you I was your mother?" Lois asked.

"No exactly. I overheard him mention your name to some women named Lana. I googled you name along with my fathers and 'Lane' popped out a lot," Jason said.

Lana? Why would she be there, Lois asked herself.

"So, are you my mother?" Jason asked.

She couldn't lie to him. "Yes, I am."

"That's so cool!" Jason exclaimed.

"Can I hug you?" Lois asked.

He went in and gave her a hug.

They were sitting in the living room talking when Richard and Johnny walked into the house.

"Johnny? What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"How do you know Jason?" Lois asked.

Johnny thought of something right on the spot. "He's one of my friends on myspace. How do you know him?" Johnny asked his mother.

"He's a nephew of a friend of mine," Lois said. She gave Jason a wink and hoped that he got the clue.

"So, what are you doing here?" Johnny asked.

"My uncle and parents are out of town and they thought Lois would be a good babysitter," Jason lied.

"You're 13. Can't you take care of yourself?" Johnny asked.

"Tell that to my family," Jason said.

"Why don't you take Jason and show him your drums in the garage, Johnny," Richard suggested.

Lois wanted to bite his head off.

"Yeah, it'll give me some time to get to know a little more about Jason," Johnny said.

That sentence made Lois worried.

"Get out of here, you kids," Richard teased.

As soon as Johnny and Jason were out of hearing range, Lois turned to Richard.

"Richard, there is something important I need to tell you. "

\S/

Johnny didn't feel like waiting. As soon as the door was shut, he began to question Jason. "What are you really doing here?"

Jason hesitated. "I came to meet my mother."

"You mother?" Johnny asked.

"Oliver Queen isn't really my father. Today, I found out that my mother's been alive this entire time. I looked her up. Found out her name was Lois Lane. Then you show up. What's going on?" Jason asked.

"I can trust you, right?" Johnny asked.

"I am your brother, aren't I?"

Johnny grabbed Jason by the arm and super sped them to Ella's house. They were around the corner when he called her. "Come outside," was al he told her. He turned around to see what Jason's expression would be about his super speed. "Aren't you freaked out that I got us here like in 10 seconds?"

"Not really. I could have gotten us here in 5," Jason said.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"I guess these powers come from the genes," Jason said.

"My mom told me I was a meteor freak," Johnny said.

"I think she's lying to you…What are we doing here anyways? Jason asked.

"Her," Johnny said pointing to Ella as she came out of the house and headed towards them.

"Isn't that that the girl that came with you to my dad's house? What does she have to do with any of this?" Jason asked.

"She's our sister."

By this time Ella was in the front of them and overheard a bit of their conversation.

"Our sister? Come on, Johnny, you don't seriously think Oliver Queen is our father, do you?" Ella asked.

"Lois Lana is my mother," Jason said.

"What did you just say?" Ella asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Jason asked.

"Looks like mom is keeping secrets," Johnny said.

"Do you think dad knows?" Ella asked.

"I don't know. Can we talk?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. Dad is in Smallville with Aunt Chloe," Ella said.

They went inside the house and began to talk. They came to the conclusion that their mother had had a second son and for some reason hid it from their father and given him to her ex-boyfriend. They didn't understand it, but that's what they came up with. They had no idea that they had a sister named Allison Lang…

"Are you a meteor freak?" Johnny asked.

Ella didn't know why he would ask her such an off subject question. "No," she answered truthfully.

"So you don't have powers?" Jason asked.

Ella didn't answer, but her look gave her away. "Ella, please. Whatever you know, tell me," Johnny begged.

After a couple of seconds, she spoke up. "We get the powers from our father," she said.

"How did he get them?" Johnny asked.

"His planet."

"His planet?" Johnny asked.

"Are you saying our father is from an other planet?" Jason asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Ella said.

"I don't believe this. All this time. It's been a lie. Who the hell am I?" Johnny asked himself.

Jason saw that when Johnny was having his panic attack, Ella's face told him that she was hiding something. "Is that all?" Jason asked Ella.

"Our father is Superman," Ella said.

The next words were said in unison by both brothers. "No freakin' way!"

\S/

Clark hadn't spoken to Chloe face-to-face in a few weeks and needed to see her. "I miss you," he told her.

"I bet you're doing just fine without me, Superman," Chloe joked.

Instead of answering something back, he gave her a half smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ella's principal."

"What about her?" Chloe asked.

"She's Lois. Lois is Ella's principal, but why do I get the feeling Lois already told you," Clark said.

"I knew before she told me. When Ella told me the name of her new school, I knew," Chloe said.

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"Because I'm tired of seeing my best friend sad. Why don't you and Lois pick up where you left off?" Chloe asked.

"She's engaged, Chloe."

"Do you honestly think she is happily engaged to Richard when she could be married to you?" Chloe asked.

"I have nothing to do with her marrying Richard," Clark said.

"Maybe not, but you think she'll ever be in a married happily again?" Chloe asked.

"What are you trying to say?" Clark asked.

"She thought that he marriage to you was going to last forever, but just before you were going to celebrate 2 years of marriage, and she was going to give you excited news, everything came crashing down. And her happy life came to an ending," Chloe said.

"Exciting news?"

"Huh?" Chloe asked.

"You said something about me getting excited news. What news was that?" Clark asked.

OhCrapOhCrapOhCrap.

"I just know what her anniversary gift was for you," Chloe lied.

"Chloe, please tell me. I can't stand that you're helping Oliver and Lois keep a secret from me," Clark said.

"Oliver?" Chloe asked.

"Oh don't act like you don't know," Clark said.

"You know what, Clark? Even if I did know what you were talking about, I wouldn't tell you. It would be Lois's secret and her thing to tell you. Not mine! I lied to her for years to cover your secret. I'm not covering for anyone anymore," Chloe said.

"Are you mad?" Clark asked.

"That's an understatement. Call me when you're done being a jerk."

\S/

She wasn't really mad at Clark, but she had to pretend she was in order to get him to go away. She had to see Oliver. She had to talk to him. She had to find out the truth.

"So, you're the one that Lois choose to give away her children to?" Chloe asked.

"Nice to see you too, Chloe," Oliver said.

"I saw you two days ago. Don't act like you're happy for a reunion. Now answer my question, Oliver," Chloe said.

"She told me she didn't tell you," Oliver said.

"She told me after she had them. So I wouldn't try to convince her to keep them," Chloe said.

"No, Chloe. She didn't give her children to me. She just wanted me to help her findthem a home," he said.

"Why would she chose you?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe because she trusted me," Oliver said.

"Where are my nephew and niece, Oliver?" Chloe asked.

"I didn't tell Lois, why would I tell you?" Oliver asked.

"Why wouldn't you tell a mother where her children are?" Chloe asked.

"She knows Jason is with me, but if I tell her where Ally is, she'll hate me," Oliver said.

"What did you do with Allison?" Chloe asked.

"I did what I thought was right. I gave her to Lana," he admitted.

"What?! Lana Lang? Do you know what Lois would do to her if she found out she has her daughter?" Chloe asked.

"Lana has been a great mother to Allison," Oliver said.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Chloe asked.

"Today."

"How many times have you seen her in the last 13 years?" Chloe asked.

"2," he admitted softly.

"Why was she here today?" Chloe asked.

"That's none of your business, Chloe."

"If I find out she's been hurting my niece, I swear to God, I'll kill her and you'll be next," Chloe said.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Chloe. She's not hurting her," Oliver said.

"For her sake, she better not be."

* * *

Home Sweet Home

Chapter 12

It was extra packed at the Daily Planet Monday morning. Clark didn't bother to ask anyone what was going on.

"Kent! My office now!" he heard Perry calling him.

Clark had to admit that he was a little afraid of Perry. He was his bossy boss after all.

Clark walked slowly into Perry's office. "Close the door," Perry said. This made Clark even more nervous. What did Perry want?

Clark sat in one of the chairs in front of Perry's desk. "Is everything ok?" Clark just had to ask.

Suddenly a huge smile appeared on Perry's face. "You and Lois, huh?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw the way you looked at her. Looked like you wanted to plant one on her," Perry said.

"We didn't want to say anything, but she's an old friend," Clark said partially the truth.

But Perry was smart. "Lois use to work at the Daily Planet. Don't tell me that she was the o-." Perry's smile was even bigger than the last one. He began laughing. "You're Johnny's father! That makes sense. Your father's name was Jonathan and Lois's mother was named Ella. How could I have not seen this before!"

"You can't tell them," Clark said.

"They don't know? What's wrong with you? You know, you could be a happy family right now. It's obvious Lois still has feelings for you," Perry said.

"She's marrying Richard," Clark reminded him.

"Lois is way too good for Richard," Perry said.

"How could you say that about your own nephew?" Clark asked.

"Blood doesn't mean anything. Not in my family," Perry said.

"Well, hate to disappoint you, but Lois and I aren't meant to be together," Clark said.

"Aren't there more reasons why yall were together?" Perry asked.

Clark's immediate thoughts were 'Yes. A million reasons to love Lois Lane.'

\S/

Ella walked into her first period class and saw Johnny with his head down on the desk.

"I've only seen you like this once. Please tell me our mother isn't pregnant with Richard's kid," Ella said.

Johnny picked up his head and revealed the black eye on his face.

"Oh my God! What happen?"

"Nothing," Johnny said.

"That's not nothing. If you're bruised it's definitely something. Trust me. I know. We have half Kryptonian blood running in our veins," Ella said.

Johnny stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. "Richard punched me," he said quietly.

"What?!" Ella exclaimed loudly.

"Would you quit making a scene," Johnny demanded.

"Does mom know?" she asked.

He nodded. "I got in the middle of him throwing her against the wall," Johnny said.

"What? Is she ok?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, luckily he didn't lay a hand on her," he said.

"Why did he want to hurt her in the first place?" Ella asked.

"She called off the wedding and told him that she doesn't love him anymore," Johnny said.

"Wow."

"Yeah. After the fight with Richard, mom and I went to a hotel," Johnny said.

"Why?" Ella asked.

"My mom's paying for the house, but it's under Richard's name. He kicked us out," Johnny explained.

"What are you going to do?" Ella asked.

"Find a new place," he said.

"You can come live with us!" Ella exclaimed.

"As much as that sounds cool, our parent still think we see each other as friends. They don't know we know," he said.

"What about best friends? I would do anything for my best friend. My dad wouldn't be able to say no to me," Ella said.

"Even if he does say yes, mom won't. She's very stubborn," Johnny said.

You know her better than anyone. You'll figure out a way," Ella said.

"I hope so."

\S/

"So, dad I was thinking, Ella began.

"I don't like the sound of that," Clark said.

"It's nothing bad, I promise," she said.

"Better not be. I come home from a long day at work and I don't want to hear bad news. I just want to eat my dinner," he said.

"A dinner I cooked," she said.

"An other reason why I'm afraid. You only make food when you want something," Clark said.

"That's because you don't like my cooking," she said.

"What do you want, Ella?" Clark asked.

"Well…" she began. She gave him her angelic smile. "You remember my friend, Johnny, right?"

"Your principal's son?" Clark pretended not to be completely sure.

"Yeah, well, him mom sort of broke off the wedding with her fiancé. He owns the house that they were living in and well, kind of kicked them out. So, now they need a place to stay. Anditoldthemtheycanstayhere," she said the last sentence in a flash.

"What?" Clark asked.

"Please, dad. They need a place to stay and we have plenty of room," she said.

"Did Lois, I mean, Principal Lane agree to this?" Clark asked.

"She desperate, dad. I think staying here is better to her then staying at a hotel," Ella said.

"She said yes?" Ella asked.

"Didn't take much," Ella said.

"As long as she's ok with it, I don't mind," Clark said.

"Thanks, dad. You're the best! They'll be here in an hour," Ella gave her father a hug and kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs to her room.

"Oh God. What have I done?" Clark asked himself.

\S/

"Not happening!" Lois yelled at her son.

"Mom, we need a place to stay and she offered," Johnny said.

"We don't know them, Johnny."

"She's become my best friend. I trust her," Johnny said.

"Are you in love with her?" Lois asked. She prayed that his answer was no. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if he children fell in love with each other and it was partially her fault.

"Eww! Mom, that's gross," Johnny said.

Inside Lois was full of relief, but she had to make an act for her son. "Why not? She's pretty," Lois said.

"I don't think she's ugly. She's just too much of a friend," he said.

There. That sounds like something a guy would say about a girl, Johnny thought.

"Good cause you're way too young to be in love," Lois said.

"When did you first fall in love?" Johnny asked.

"True love?" Lois asked. Johnny nodded. "I was 22, but that's all in the past now," Lois said wanting to stop herself before the tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'll get it out of you someday. So, can we go with Ella and her dad?" Johnny asked.

"If Mr. Kent offered then I'm up for it, but just for a while, ok?" Lois said.

"Yeah sure. Just for a little bit."

\S/

He was getting nervous. She was suppose to be there in less than 5 minutes. What should he do? How is he going to deal with this?

"Dad, are you ok?" a voice asked.

He took his face out of his hands and looked up at his daughter. "I'm fine," he lied.

"From what I've seen Lois is a pretty laid back person. I mean, personally, I think she's cool," Ella said.

"Not that I care what people say, but she's not my principal anymore," Ella said.

"She's not?"

"Richard's a real jerk. He got her fired," Ella explained.

"Wow, I guess she's quite a heart breaker," Clark said.

"Johnny said Richard didn't deserve Lois. He's not exactly the best guy," Ella said.

"I bet. Getting her fired. Kicking her out of her home."

It was a couple of minutes of silence between Ella and Clark, but then they heard a car pulling into the driveway.

"I guess they're here," Clark said.

"Dad, before you see it for yourself. I have to tell you that Richard punched Johnny and he has a black eye." With that, she answered the door and didn't give Clark any time to completely process the new information.

Johnny and Lois entered the house and Clark was in Johnny's face within seconds.

"Are you ok?" he asked him.

"I'm fine," Johnny said sounding a little freaked.

"I can't believe that jerk punched you," Clark said.

"I'm just glad he didn't hurt mom," Johnny said.

Clark attention was back on Lois. "How are you doing?" he asked her.

"Like I just got kicked out of my house," she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome here for as long as you like," Clark said and meant it.

"Thanks," she said smiling up at him.

"Hope you guys don't mind if I interrupt the flirting, but I'm really tired," Johnny said.

"I'll show you the room you'll be staying in," Ella cut in.

Johnny and Ella were halfway up the stair when Lois yelled defensively "We weren't flirting."

Johnny and Ella couldn't help but laugh. "This has to be the best plan ever!"

"I just hope it works."

Downstairs, Clark and Lois were left alone. "Umm, maybe I should unpack myself," Lois said feeling awkward in the room alone with Clark.

She was beginning to walk away when she felt Clark tug on her hand. "Lois, wait." She let her hand stay entwined with Clark's for a couple of seconds and then pulled away.

"What?" she asked coldly.

"We need to talk," he said.

She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Well?" she asked.

"Have you gone to the police about Richard hitting Johnny?" Clark asked.

"Richard is the police, Clark. Besides, I don't like risking my son in the spotlight for certain special reason, if you get what I mean," Lois said.

"Richard must have really punched him hard to leave a black eye. He's lucky if I don't kill him myself," Clark said.

"You would never kill anyone for revenge," Lois said.

"You know me too well."

"It's only been 14 years, Clark."

"You act like 14 years is so little," he said.

"It's not forever."

"One day without you feels like forever, Lois."

He leaned into her. As she began to lean in back, she remember why this wasn't right.

"We can't. It's wrong, Clark," she said turning away from him.

"Then why does it feel so right?" Clark asked.

Before Lois could answer, Johnny came downstairs. "Hey mom! Where do you want me to put your bags?"

"Umm…I'll get them. I'm kind of tired myself," Lois said. The truth was she wanted to be as far away from Clark as possible.

She quickly ran up the stairs and locked herself in room she thought was hers. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes, but had no idea she had company.

"Wrong room."

Lois almost jumped sky high in fright. "Ella, I didn't know you were in here," Lois said.

"Your room is across the hall. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just been a long day," Lois lied.

"Well, just so you know if you ever need anything. I'm here," Ella said.

"Thank you so much, Ella. For everything. You barely know me yet you put a roof over my head. You and your father are my lifesavers. He seems like a really great guy," Lois said.

"I guess I got that from him. The need to make sure everything is ok," Ella said.

Lois was curious about what lies Clark had told her daughter. "What did you get from you mother?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know. I was just a baby when she left. And my dad doesn't like to talk about it. I think she really hurt him," Ella said.

"I guess she's cold hearted," Lois said.

"I don't know. Maybe she had her reasons for leaving, but maybe she'll find a reason to come back one day," Ella said. She was trying to find the soft side of her mother. She was trying to get her to admit the truth.

"Would you forgive her for leaving if she did?" Lois asked.

"Of course. She's my mother. I'll always love her," Ella said.

"Do you miss not having a mother figure?" Lois asked.

"I never really knew what having a mother figure was all about, but I wonder sometimes if my life would have been different if she would have stayed. Not only for me, but for all of us," Ella said.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked.

"I don't think my dad ever got over her. In my whole life, I've never seen him go out on a date. There's a lot of girls who have put themselves out there for him, but he's never gone for it. I think my mother was the love of his life. The women he'll always love, but never be with again."

"That sounds heartbreaking," Lois said.

"Isn't love always."

\S/

Downstairs Clark carried out a conversation with his long lost son.

"You really love your mother, don't you?" Clark asked.

"She's everything to me. I wouldn't know what to do without her. I think that's why I freaked when Richard tried to hurt her. If he would have actually did it, I think I would have killed him," Johnny said.

Clark thought that it was funny that his son was saying almost the same words that he was saying just minutes before. "Your mother's lucky to have such a protective son. Someone to watch over her," Clark said.

"I'm lucky to have such a great mother. She's always there for me. I just wish I had a dad that was like that," Johnny said.

It hurt Clark to think of all the pain he had put through his son's life. How much did not having a father affect Johnny's life?

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 13 & 14

7 of 12

* * *

You made it past the halfway point! Congrats! Thanks for continuing to read my story! Let me know what you think.

* * *

Sleepless Night. Mouthful Conversation.

Chapter 13

She couldn't sleep. She couldn't sleep knowing he was just in the other room. She had to do something about this.

She quietly crept down the stairs. She wanted to make sure that she didn't make any noise and wake up anyone else.

She went outside to the porch to smoke a cigarette. Just as she was about to light it up…

"Don't burn the house down."

She turned around to see Clark in his superman suit. "I won't. Besides this isn't you house. It's Clark Kent's."

He did a super speedy turn and in seconds was "Clark" again. "It's my house. I won't allow you to smoke," he said.

"You can't stop me," she said.

Clark stepped in front of Lois and took the cigarette out of her hands. "You'll stop smoking or this…" he said as he crushed the cigarette and made it into ashes. "…is what your lungs will look like soon," he finished.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"We both know the answer to that question. I'll always love you, Lois."

She didn't feel like having this conversation with anyone…ever.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you, Clark. It was really sweet of you to offer your house to your ex-wife," she said.

"I didn't."

"Johnny made it seem like you did," Lois said.

"I don't mind have you here, but I didn't offer, Lois."

"Are you saying our children tricked us?" Lois asked.

"They know."

"That's not possible," she said.

"Why else would they want us in the same house?" Clark asked.

"He found my picture," Lois said quietly.

"What picture are you talking about?" he asked.

"You remember that picture we took?" Lois asked.

"We took a lot of pictures, Lois," Clark said.

"That picture that I really wanted to take," she said.

"Not following you."

"ThepictureofuskissingthatImadeyoutake," Lois said in one quick seconds.

"Oh…that picture. What about it?" Clark asked.

"Well, I had it in a box in my attic and a while back, it went missing. What if Johnny has it?" Lois asked.

"Then that means they know it's us," he said.

"What do we do?" Lois asked.

"What can we do?"

"Wait, why haven't they told us anything?" Do you think they are planning

something?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we should be on the look out. Our children are pretty smart," Clark said.

"Yeah, they are, Smallville," she said. She turned around to look up at Clark and saw a huge smile on his face. "What's with the kool-aid smile?" she asked.

"I haven't heard you call me Smallville in long time," he said.

"I should stop that," she said.

"Why? I missed it," he said.

"Clark, you need to stop saying stuff like that," she said.

"Why?" Clark asked.

"Because the kids can hear you," she said.

"And? So, what if we told them the truth?" he asked.

"Then what? We're a happy family? These past 14 years haven't happen?" Lois asked.

"I'm more in love with you now then ever before. I know we can be happy again," he said.

"No, we can't, Clark. There's a reason we broke up," Lois said.

"Aren't there more reasons why we were together?" Clark asked repeating Perry's words.

He was surprised when Lois didn't say anything back. She was usually the person who didn't give up. He took advantage and captured her lips with his.

When Lois responded back, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

The past 14 years didn't matter. They were still madly in love. Lois knew that deep down they could be happy again, but fear overcame her.

Just as things were getting better, Lois pulled away. Clark leaned in again, but Lois put a hand on his chest stopping him. She needed to put some distance between them.

"Lois," Clark said.

"No, Clark. This can never happen again," she said. She turned away from Clark and went into the house.

"It will happen again, Lois Lane, it will."

* * *

Blackmail

Chapter 14

It was early Tuesday morning. Clark was making breakfast for everyone in the house. "Lois! Johnny! Breakfast!" Ella called.

"I don't feel comfortable with you calling her, Lois," Clark said.

"Why not?" Ella asked.

"It sounds disrespectful," he said.

"So, what should I call her?" Ella asked.

"How about Ms. Lane?"

"Must you be so proper, father," Ella teased.

They heard footsteps and stopped their conversation. "Hey, sleepyheads."

"I don't feel like going to school today," Johnny complained.

"I do," Lois said in a sad tone.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't m-," Johnny began to say.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. I'll find a job soon," she said in a confident tone.

"Do you know what you want to do?" Clark asked.

"I'm still thinking about it. Richard made it possible that I'll never get a job at any school in Metropolis. So, that's out," Lois said.

"You should work at the Daily Planet with Mr. Kent," Johnny suggested.

"Umm…" Lois said.

"That would be so cool!" Ella exclaimed.

"I don't think that is what Lois wants," Clark said.

"It was worth a try," Johnny said shrugging his shoulders.

"Clark, can you take them to school? I have to go job hunting today and I have to find something decent to wear. Besides, I'm not in the mood to go to that school right now," Lois said.

"It's fine. I'll take them," Clark said.

\S/

"Do you have any idea what your nephew did Sunday night?" Clark asked as he stepped into Perry's office.

"What in God's name are you talking about, Kent?" Perry asked confused.

"He gave my son a black eye and was going to hurt Lois," Clark said.

"What? Why would he do that?" Perry asked.

"Lois called off the engagement."

'Thank God. Why did she change her mind?" Perry asked.

"I don't know, but Richard is ruining Lois and Johnny's lives. He kick them out of their home. Now they're living with me," Clark said.

"So, what's the problem?" Perry asked.

"He also got her fired from her job," he growled through his teeth.

There was silence for a couple of seconds, but then Perry said, "I have an idea."

"Please don't say that she should work here," Clark said.

"You read my mind," Perry said.

"No, I read my kid's. It's not a good idea, Perry," Clark said.

"And why not, Kent?"

"I don't think Lois is the same person she was before. She may not even like

journalism for all I know," Clark said.

"I've been doing my research on Lois. I came upon some articles she did. She has talent that only comes from passion. Someone with that much passion, doesn't slip from it easily. Lois Lane is a great reporter and I want her working for my newspaper," Perry said.

"How do you think your nephew will react to you giving a job to his ex-fiancé a job?" Clark asked.

"I can care less. Lois is a reporter. I'm an editor. That's life. Richard can have his hissy fit if he wants, but he's not stopping me," Perry said.

"Go for it. She'll say no," Clark said.

"We'll see, Kent. We'll see."

\S/

Johnny and Ella were sitting in first period when Ella remembered how Lois had acted that morning. "Why do you think she doesn't want to work at the Daily Planet?" she asked Johnny.

"My mom? I don't know," he said.

"I think there's a reason behind it. I mean, did you see the way she looked at dad

when you suggested she work with him?" Ella asked.

"You're looking way into this. I'm pretty sure there isn't a reason for it," Johnny said.

"Yeah right. You may not believe me, but I'm going to find out. And I know just who

to ask."

\S/

The phone rang once and he answered it. "Daily Planet, Perry White speaking."

It was a disguised voice. The kind kidnappers use when they want ransoms. "You'll meet me at 12:30 today at the café across your building," the voice said.

"Oh yeah, Say who?" Perry asked.

"I say."

"And why would I listen to you?" Perry asked.

"Because if you don't, your entire building and everyone in it will be gone."

"You're bluffing," Perry said.

"Do you really want to risk that?"

With that the voice on the other side was gone along with the signal."

\S/

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Johnny said.

"You made me go with you to the Queen Mansion," Ella said.

"It was your idea!"

"Yeah, but still. Don't you want to find out the truth?" Ella asked.

"What if the truth is bad?" Johnny asked.

"What do you mean?" Ella asked.

"Well, think about it. You don't break up because things went good. Something had to have gone wrong. What if that's too much for us to handle," Johnny said.

"Whatever must have happened, wasn't that bad. They are living with each other. You may not want to find out, but I do. Go back to school, chicken," she said.

"You remind me of mom."

"Thanks. You coming?" she asked.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?"

"Look, there's Perry," she said.

"He looks scared. Maybe we should have told him why we wanted to talk to him," Johnny said.

"I had to make sure he was actually going to come…without dad."

Both of them walked over to the table where Perry was at and sat down.

"Ella? Johnny? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Thanks for meeting us." Ella said.

Perry looked confused at first and then he began to realize what was going on. "I highly doubt your school offers a terrorist class. So, what are you doing here?" Perry asked.

"We're not going to bomb anything," Johnny said.

"But we do want to ask some questions," Ella said.

"What could be so urgent that you would lie to get me here?" Perry asked.

"Did my mother ever work at the Daily Planet?" Johnny asked.

His eyes let them know that he knew something. "I don't know," he lied.

"Don't lie to me," Ella said.

"Look, I don't know all the facts, but yeah, she did work there," Perry said.

Johnny smiled at Ella happy that they were getting answers. "With our father, right?" he asked Perry.

"Our father?"

"Don't act like you didn't know," Ella said.

"I'm surprised you knew," Perry said.

"We do," Johnny said.

"But how much do you know?" Ella asked.

"Look, I don't feel right about this. You should be asking your father. Not me," Perry said.

"He doesn't know we know and you won't tell him, but you will tell me what you know or else the Planet will really be gone," Ella said.

"Look, all I know is that your parents break-up was so bad that Clark left the Daily Planet. I don't know what happen with your mother. She must have left. I don't know. God, Richard really got you, didn't he?" he asked referring to Johnny's black eye.

"He told you what happen?" Johnny asked.

"No, Clark did. I think Richard and Clark should have a head to head. Anyone whowould give a son of mine a black out would hear it from my fist," Perry said.

"Are you siding against your own family?" Johnny asked.

"Richard doesn't deserve Lois. Kent's a good guy," Perry said.

"I really hope they get back together," Ella said.

Perry smiled and whispered, "I have a strong feeling they won't be able to resist each other."

\S/

"Why are we going to Star City?" Johnny asked.

"I think Oliver knows more than he's saying," Ella said.

"You're becoming obsessed with this, Ella," Johnny said.

"What else am I suppose to do? After years of wondering who my mother was and what happened between my parents, I'm finally getting answers. Maybe I'm obsessed, but I have a reason for it," she said.

"Just don't let it take you over."

\S/

"You went over to Lois's house?" Oliver exclaimed.

"I had to see her," Jason said.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"You know what I found interesting? Johnny's her son. Do you want to explain that to me?" Jason asked.

"He doesn't have a choice," a voice said from behind.

Jason turned around to see Ella and Johnny standing there. "What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"Getting answers," Ella said. She walked over to Oliver and picked him up by the neck and then pushed him up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked.

"You're hurting him!" Jason exclaimed.

"Are you ready to tell us the truth?" Ella asked.

"Fine! I'll tell you! What do you want to know?" Oliver asked.

Ella put him down. "You're not Johnny's father, are you?" Ella asked.

"I may have had a relationship with Lois, but we never got that far," Oliver said.

"Clark Kent is, right?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know," Oliver lied.

Ella pushed Oliver against the wall again. "Do you really want to lie to me?" Ella asked.

"You wouldn't get any of these answers from me if you weren't half Kryptonian," Oliver said.

"How do you know about that?" Ella demanded an answer.

"Your father knows my secret. I know his," Oliver said.

"He knows you're Green Arrow?" Jason blurted out.

"You're the Green Arrow?" Johnny curiously asked.

Oliver nodded. "Thanks, Jas."

"You said your father. Are you confirming our theory?" Ella asked.

"Lois Lane is your mother. Clark Kent is your father. What else do you want to know?"

"What happened between them?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. The only part I play in all of this is giving Jason and Allison safe homes," Oliver said.

"Allison?" Jason asked.

Oliver wanted to punch himself. He had said too much. "Allison is Jason's twin," he said.

"I have a twin?"

"Where is she?" Ella asked.

"Somewhere safe," Oliver said.

"Tell me now!" Ella began to walk over to him.

"She's with a women named Lana Lang!" Oliver admitted.

"I want to know everything," Ella said.

"Look, I don't know it all. I thought they were happy, but then all of a sudden Clark and Lois got divorced," Oliver said.

"They were married?" Johnny asked.

"Almost two years," Oliver said.

"Then what?" Ella asked.

"I ran into Lois some months later. She was pregnant. She told me she wanted a safe home for her baby, well what she thought was just one baby. When she gave birth, it was two; a boy and a girl. I kept Jason here with me and Ally with someone who knew Clark's secret, Lana Lang," Oliver said.

"And why does she know his secret?" Johnny asked.

"She was his girlfriend for many years. They were in love," Oliver said.

"How many years is many?" Ella asked.

"I'm not sure, but I thought they were going to be end up together. To be honest, when I heard that your parents were together, I didn't believe it. They were always fighting," Oliver said.

"Love-Hate. That'll come in handy," Ella said.

"Who else knows that Lana has Allison?" Johnny asked.

"Besides the people in this room and Lana? Just Chloe Sullivan," Oliver said.

"Aunt Chloe knows?" Johnny asked.

Ella whispered to herself, "Chloe, here we come."

\S/

Chloe was fast asleep when she heard someone knocking on the door. "This better be good," she said. She opened the door and saw Johnny standing there.

"Hey!" she exclaimed giving him a hug. Then she saw Ella. "Ella?" Chloe asked. She hugged her also, but then realized something was up.

"Hey, Aunt Chloe," Ella said.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked.

"We need to talk," Ella said.

"…about our parents," Johnny finished.

"What do you mean?" Chloe acted like she didn't know.

"You can cut the act. We know we're twins. And that Jason is our brother," Ella said.

Just then Jason walked into the room. "I guess you're my aunt," he said.

"Jason? I never thought I would get a chance to meet you," Chloe said embracing him in a hug.

"Please don't lie to us, Aunt Chloe. We just want to know the truth," Ella said.

"You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you," Chloe said.

"Then tell us. Please, tell us the truth," Jason begged.

"Why did they break up?" Ella asked.

"Jor-el told Clark that h-," Chloe began but was interrupted by Jason.

"What's a Jor-El?" he asked.

"Just how much do you know?" Chloe asked.

Jason looked up at Ella to see just what Chloe knew. "It's ok. She knows about dad," Ella said.

"Well, I know that he has powers. She's from an other planet called Krypton. And he's also Superman," Jason said.

"You've caught them up. Good job, Ella. Jor-el is Clark's father. He's a part of his fortress," Chloe said.

"Fortress?" Johnny asked.

"I'll give them all the details later. Continue, Chloe," Ella said.

"Jor-el told Clark that he needed to speak to Lois. When they showed up at the fortress, Lois would have never imagined what was about to be asked of her. Jor-el wanted to give her powers," Chloe said.

"That's so cool!" Ella exclaimed.

"Mom has powers?" Johnny asked.

Chloe shook her hear. "I thought Lois would think the idea of having powers would be cool too, but she didn't want them," Chloe asked.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"I still don't know, but I know that has something to do with why your parents aren't together anymore," Chloe aid.

"What do you know about Allison?" Jason asked.

"Where did you hear that name from?" Chloe asked.

"Oliver Queen," Johnny said.

"How did you get him to tell you? Oliver's not as easy person to get answers from," Chloe said.

"Let's just say he didn't have much of a choice," Johnny said.

"Did you hurt him?" Chloe asked.

"I didn't," Johnny said looking at his sister.

"Ella!" Chloe exclaimed.

"He'll survive," Ella said.

"You can't use your powers for bad. It's just not right," Chloe said.

"It's not for bad. It's for answers. Wouldn't you love to find out what really happen the night of Jimmy's murder? Wouldn't you do anything to find out who was really there the night your husband's life was taken from him?" Ella asked.

The sadness from her husband's death filled Chloe. "Yeah, I would, but just promise me you won't hurt anyone to get the answers you want anymore," Chloe said.

"I promise…Do you know where Lana Lang live?" Ella asked.

"You got all the information out of Oliver, didn't you?" Chloe smiled at her niece. It amazed her how much Ella was like her mother and yet Lois didn't even raise her.

"I want to meet my little sister," Ella said.

"I can't help you there. Lana and I haven't talked in years. She was upset with me that I was a "Clois," as she called it, fan. I was just happy to see that my cousin and best friend were happy," Chloe said.

"Don't you think if she had a 'clois' child, she would mistreat it?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know what was going through Oliver's head when he gave Allison to Lana. He must have had a really good reason," Chloe said.

"I'm going to find Lana and if she hurting my little sister, I'll hurt her myself."

\S/

They had stayed at Chloe's small apartment for a while. They talked about how Lois and Clark's wedding was and just small facts about them. Small facts that would later help Ella with her plan.

It was now 5:30PM. Ella was sure that her father was still at the Daily Planet. Johnny was sure that his mother was still out job hunting.

But when they arrived both Clark's truck and Lois's car, were parked in the driveway.

"What do you think they're doing?" Johnny asked.

"I can think of a few things," Ella said.

"Do you think they know we skipped school?" Johnny asked.

"I think they're busy with their own thing," Ella said.

"Let's just go inside," Johnny said.

They walked inside the house and did not find happy smiles on their parent's faces.

"Where were yall?" Clark demanded to know.

"Relax, dad we just went out after school," Ella tried pulling off.

"Oh really. Imagine how embarrassed I was when your school consoler called and told me that you had only been enrolled in the school for two weeks and you already missed two days of school. I had no idea what she was talking about. Then, I come home and Lois is worried that maybe something happen to Johnny because he only showed up to some of his classes. So, no do you want to tell me where you have been?" Clark asked.

"I had some stuff to do," she answered.

"Mind if I ask what kind of stuff?" Lois demanded. It may have sounded like a question, but it wasn't. She was demanding it.

"Personal stuff," Ella said.

"When you choose to skip school, it's no longer personal, young lady. So, I'm going to ask one last time. Where were you?" Clark demanded.

"I-I-." Ella didn't know what she was about to say. She quickly thought of something. Something she saw in a movie. A girl didn't want her father to know what she really did, so, the girl lied. "I had to find out if I was pregnant." Oh that was so not a smart idea, Ella told herself. It's what the girl had said. Oh yeah, that girl ended up grounded, Ella thought to herself remember the part of the movie that followed.

She wanted to crack up laughing at her father's face. "What!?"

"Don't worry, I'm not," she said. She pretended to be embarrassed and ran up the stairs. Once she was in her room, she told herself, "Oh my God! What have I do?"

Meanwhile, downstairs Clark couldn't believe the news that his 15 year old daughter had given him. "Did you know about this?" Clark asked Johnny.

"Believe me, I had no idea."

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 15, 16, & 17

8 of 12

* * *

Going over this story has made me realize how cringeworthy my old writing used to be. So, if you're still with me, thanks.

* * *

Allison Lang And Jason Queen

Chapter 15

Morning at the Kent and Lane home was very awkward. Clark made breakfast for everyone. It was silent until, "I was thinking about the name Lana," Ella said.

Of course she wasn't thinking about names. There wasn't a possibility that she was even pregnant. She just wanted to see her father's reaction to it.

"Lana?" Lois asked.

"Luckily I don't have to worry about that anymore," Ella said.

Clark wanted to talk to his daughter about this. "Ella, I…"

"Dad, don't! Please just not today," Ella said.

"Tonight then. We will talk about it tonight," Clark said.

"Fine," Ella said.

"Mom, can I take your car to school today?" Johnny asked.

"Sure, honey. Just promise me you'll use it to go to school and nowhere else," Lois said.

"I promise."

Moments later, Johnny and Ella had left the house and left Clark and Lois alone.

"I can't believe my daughter thought she was pregnant," Clark said sitting down on the couch.

"How could you let this happen. Clark?" Lois asked. She sounded mad.

"You didn't seem too mad when you found out last night. Why are you flipping out now?" Clark asked.

"To Ella, I'm just a stranger. Of course I can't flip out on her. I haven't earned that position in her life," Lois said.

"But you can," Clark said.

Lois didn't want to think about earning that position. Ella would hate her if she found out the truth. "I can't believe my daughter thought she was pregnant and going to name her daughter Lana."

"Of all names, she was going to pick that one," Clark said.

"Have you seen Lana recently?" Lois asked.

"I hadn't seen her in years until a couple of days ago. She has a daughter," Clark said.

"Really?" Lois asked.

"Yeah. She's about 13," Clark said.

"Does she look like Lana?" Lois asked.

"Actually…she looked a lot like you," Clark said.

The moment Clark said that, Lois know who Oliver had given her daughter to. "Sorry Clark, but I have to go," Lois said.

"Now?"

"Yeah and I'm taking your truck," Lois said.

"I need it for work," Clark said.

"I think we both know you can run faster than that old truck," Lois said and headed out the door.

Time to see Oliver Queen again.

\S/

"What are you going to tell your dad tonight?" Johnny asked Ella during their drive to school.

"I don't know," Ella said.

"What if he asks about a father? Who are you going to say it was?" Johnny asked.

Ella thought for a couple of seconds before she said, "You."

"You're sick."

"Think about it. They'll have to tell us if we say that. They wouldn't let us continue doing anything," Ella said.

"No way! I want to throw up just thinking about it," Johnny said.

"Fun sucker."

\S/

She sped to Oliver's mansion. She had to see Oliver and ask him if what she thought was true.

"Lana Lang?" Lois asked as she barged into Oliver's office.

"What about her?" Oliver asked.

"You gave my daughter to Lana Lang? You can't be serious." Lois said.

"It was the right thing to do," Oliver said.

"She's Clark's ex!" Lois exclaimed.

"So are you! And lookie here, you have his son," Oliver said.

"He's my son too," Lois said.

"Lana would never hurt Allison because she loves Clark," Oliver said.

"What about you? Why did you keep Jason?" Lois asked.

"He's part of you. I wanted something that would remind me of you," Oliver admitted.

"Oliver," Lois said.

"I understood that you were in love with Clark, but I still wanted you. I still had feelings for you," Oliver said.

"I had no idea you still felt that way," Lois said.

"Relax. Lois. I'm over you now," Oliver said.

"You told me the same thing the day you saw me at that store. You lied then. Why should I believe you now?" Lois asked.

"You just should."

"My children. I want to know where Lana is," Lois said.

"Even if I knew, what are you going to do? You still haven't told Clark that he has four children instead of two," Oliver said.

"I'll tell him," Lois said.

"And then what? You'll live happily ever after? He won't forgive you!" Oliver said.

"How do you know?"

"Family is the most important thing to Clark. You kept his children from him. How do you think he'll feel?" Oliver asked.

"My daughter's freedom from Lana is worth Clark never talking to me," Lois said.

"Are you really willing to risk that?" Oliver asked.

"I rather see happy than having my own happiness. He'll be happy to know he has an other daughter and son," she said.

"You're planning to take my son from me?" Oliver asked.

"I'll still let you see him, but I want to be with my son," Lois said.

"You have no right to see him. You signed them away," Oliver said.

"Clark still has his."

"You hid them from his for 13 years. Do you really think, he'll let you see them?" Oliver asked.

"He's not like that," Lois said.

"You better hope not."

\S/

She was home alone. Lana had gone to the store and left her in the house alone. It was time to write in her secret diary.

 _The last couple of days I have felt so lonely. I know I have Lana, but it's not the same. She doesn't completely understand me. I still love her, but at times I feel like I don't belong here. I feel like I've been called by something else. Could it be my family? My parents? A brother or sister? All these years I have always thought that I was an only child. I never thought of the possibility that I was a sister. Am I the younger sister or the older sister? Do I have a brother or a sister? Is it both? Ugh, so many questions that I need answers to. Why does my life have to be like this? Who is my mother? Who is my father? What are they like? Do they think about me at all? The biggest question is if I'll even get the chance to meet them._

Allison put her diary away before Lana came back home. She had been so nice to her and if she read Allison's diary, her feelings could be hurt. That was the last thing Ally wanted to do.

\S/

"How am I going to tell him? He's going to hate me," Lois told herself as she walked into the Daily Planet.

She immediately saw Clark sitting at his desk working on his computer. "You're never going to speak to me again," she said. She finally got the courage to go up to him.

"Hi."

Clark looked up at her. "Lois? What are you doing here?"

"When is your lunch break?" Lois asked.

"Umm, at 12," Clark said.

"Clark looked at his watch and saw what it read. "I'll wait," Lois said.

"That's in an hour, Lois. What's going on?" Clark asked.

"I-I-really need to talk to you," Lois said.

"About?" Clark asked.

"Us."

A huge smile appeared on Clark's face. Just then Perry walked over to Clark's desk.

"Lois, how are you?"

She didn't know how to react. She had just called off an engagement with his nephew. And now she was visiting an other man at work. How did this look in his eyes? Would he hate her?

"I'm fine," she said.

"I want to apologize for my nephew's behavior. I'll for any medical help you need for Johnny's eye," Perry said.

That answered Lois's question. "It's just a black eye. Nothing big," she said.

"Well, I'm here. Wait, what are you doing here?" Perry asked.

"I'm taking Clark out for lunch," she said.

"Oh ok. Go on out then," Perry said.

"I don't have lunch for an other hour," Clark said.

"It's ok. Don't come back until 1," Perry said.

"But.." Clark said.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop complaining, Kent. Just settle that deal and tell your children the truth already," Perry said.

Lois's eyes grew wide when she heard Perry say that. "Umm…."

"It's ok, Lois. I'm not going to tell Richard anything," Perry said.

"Thanks," Lois said.

"Now get out of here! I mean it! Kent! Lane!"

\S/

Clark and Lois sat down at a table at a small restaurant. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Clark asked.

"I need to tell you something." she said.

"Ok."

"But I'm scared," she continued.

Clark noticed that Lois was shaking. Was she ok? "Lois, hey," he said. He held her hand in his. "It's ok. I know."

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah," Clark said.

"And it doesn't change the way you see me?" Lois asked.

"I'll always love you, Lois Lane. No matter what." he said.

"Clark, I don't think we are on the same page," Lois said.

"You want us to be together, don't you?" Clark asked.

"That's not it," Lois said.

"So, you don't want us to be together?" Clark asked with sadness in his voice.

"You know I do, but that's not what I need to tell you," Lois said.

"What can be more important than us?" Clark asked.

"A secret. A secret that I've been keeping from you for a very long time," Lois said. Tears were rolling down her cheek.

"Lois, what is it?" Clark asked wiping her tears with his thumb.

"You're going to hate me." she said.

"I never could."

She sucked it up and decided it was time to finally tell him. "That day that you told me Jor-El wanted to talk to us," Lois began.

"Don't remind me of that day." he said.

"Please just let me say what I need to say," Lois said.

"Sorry," he said.

"That day I had some important news to tell you. I want to going to tell you that I was….that I was…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"That you were what, Lois?"

"That I was pregnant."

Clark was utterly shocked. What was he suppose to say? This explained why he had that dream.

"Did you name them Jason and Allison?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Lois asked.

"I had a dream about what life would have been like if you…."

"If I had gotten powers. I had that dream too. Not quite true. Allison and Jason are twins," Lois said.

"And you're not pregnant," Clark added.

"Right," Lois said.

After a couple of seconds, Clark said, "How could you keep this from me?" He sounded angry.

"Clark, I'm sorry," Lois said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I want to know why," Clark said.

"Would you have let me go if you knew I was pregnant with your child?" she asked.

"No," he said.

"That's why. We made a decision to go our separate ways. You yourself told me that you couldn't be around me and not be with me. I didn't want to see you suffer and I was thinking about my suffering too,' Lois said.

"Did you think about now? Did you think about how I would react to finding out after all this time?" Clark asked.

"I never planned for you to find out," Lois admitted.

"Then why tell me now?" Clark asked coldly.

"It's a long story, but I asked Oliver to find a home for our children. Our son stayed with Oliver. He gave Allison to Lana."

Clark put the pieces together. "Where is she?" Clark asked.

"I don't know, but I want my family back, Clark."

"I'll find her," he said.

"Let me help you," Lois said.

"No, Lois. You've done enough."

\S/

He knew exactly where he was going. When Clark arrived at Oliver's mansion, he was surprised to see Police cars everywhere.

"Oliver, what's going on?" Clark asked as soon as he spotted him.

"Someone's kidnapped my son," Oliver answered.

"Don't you mean my son."

"We can talk about this later, Clark. I need to look for my son," Oliver said.

"You're right. We need to find him first."

\S/

"Mom, is that you?" Allison asked. She had heard a noise coming from the kitchen. "Are you back?"

She heard a crash. "Ok, Mom. You're kind of freaking me out."

It didn't take her long to realize that it wasn't her mother who was making noise when she was Lana in the driveway taking the groceries out of the car.

"Who's there?" Allison asked. She felt the pain of the meteor rock.

"I am," she heard behind her and then the lights faded to black.

* * *

The Mystery Boy

Chapter 16

Ella really didn't want to be at school. She wanted to be out there looking for her little sister. She was so tempted to walk out of school when the lunch bell rang. She was about 12 feet away from the exit door when she felt hands on her shoulder. "No you don't."

Ella turned to see Johnny right there. "I need to find her."

"You also need to pass your classes and you won't be able to do that if you're gone half the time," Johnny said.

"As soon as I find her, I'll come back to school." Ella said.

"Nope. Not happening. We'll look for her this afternoon, but for now we're going to lunch," Johnny said pulling her into the cafeteria.

They sat at the table all by themselves until a guy say with them. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked.

"Not at all. Go ahead," Johnny said.

"So, where are we going to look for Allison?" Ella asked carrying her conversation with her brother.

"We'll find out where Lana lives. I doubt there's many Lana Lang in Metropolis," Johnny said sarcastically.

"We don't know if she is even in Metropolis. She can be in Vancouver for all we know," Ella said.

"Why would she go to Canada?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know. Cute guys. I was just saying."

"We have to find a way to narrow it down," Johnny said.

"I don't mean to interrupt," the boy began to say, "but did you say Lana Lang?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you know her?" Ella asked.

"I know a Lana Lang, but I doubt she's the one you're talking about. My mom's best friend was raised in Smallville," the boy said.

"Dad's from Smallville. Most likely they met there," Ella told Johnny.

"What's your name?" Johnny asked.

"Gabriel," the boy said.

"Where can we find Lana, Gabriel?" Ella asked.

"I can take you there right now," Gabriel said.

"No! We have to be here," Johnny said quickly.

"Don't be like that, Johnny. This is our chance to find her. I'm going," Ella said turning her attention to Gabriel.

"Cool. It's just on the other side of the city," Gabriel said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Ella?" Johnny asked. He pulled her to the side where Gabriel wouldn't hear them. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find our sister. If you don't want to go that's fine. Stay here," Ella said.

"And leave my sister with a complete stranger? No way! If anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," Johnny said.

"You're too much like dad," Ella said.

"Either I go with you or you don't go at all," Johnny said.

"Fine! Come on, let's go!"

\S/

"I've looked everywhere, Oliver," Clark said.

"Flash can't find him anywhere, either. I swear I'll kill whoever did this," Oliver said.

"Do you have any idea?" Clark asked.

"Any enemy of Green Arrow," Oliver said.

"What if this about me? What if someone found out I'm Superman," Clark asked.

"Even if you're secret was out, they couldn't link you to Allison and Jason. This was to get to me. It's my fault he's gone," Oliver said.

"Allison. I want my daughter," Clark said.

"I don't know where Lana is. I just have a number," Oliver said.

"Call it…Now!"

"Give me a minute," Oliver said. He stepped to the side and made a phone call. Two minutes later, he was back by Clark.

"Well?" Clark asked.

"That wasn't Lana. Those were the cops at her house. She's dead, Clark. And Allison is gone," Oliver said.

"This is about me, isn't it?" Clark asked. Oliver didn't answer anything back. "I need to protect my family," Clark said and seconds later was gone.

\S/

"I don't understand. Why are we here?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I seriously doubt Lana lives in an abandoned building," Ella said.

"No. She doesn't, but it's not her you really want to see. You want to see your little sister, Allison. The one that was given to Lana Lang by Oliver Queen. That sister, right?" Gabriel asked.

"How do you know all this?" Johnny asked.

"I know a lot about your pathetic family, but do you even know my last name?" Gabriel asked.

"Who are you?" Ella asked.

"You follow a complete stranger. Ha. Let me introduce myself. My name is Gabriel Julian Luthor; Son of Lex Luthor."

"Lex Luthor? Where have I heard that name before?" Ella asked.

"Maybe your father forgot to mention his enemy. The man that knows all his secrets. The man that knows he's an alien. The man who is going to destroy Superman," Gabriel said.

"You're not going near our father," Ella said.

"I never planned to go to him. He'll come to me," Gabriel said.

"No, he won't. Not if we warn him," Johnny said.

"You won't be able to warn him if you're in my possession," Gabriel said.

"We're pretty fast. What makes you think you can capture us?" Ella asked.

"I know your weakness," Gabriel said. He opened his jacket to reveal a kryptonite vest.

Ella and Johnny immediately dropped to the ground. It took a couple of moments for them to become unconscious, but when they did, Gabriel made a phone call.

"Got them."

* * *

Not Giving Up

Chapter 17

He was pissed off. He couldn't believe that his daughter and son had skipped school yet again. He went to their school to protect them only to find out they were not in class. How was he suppose to react?

He was pretty sure that Lois was at the house. So, he super sped to the house to tell her what was going on.

She was in the living room watching TV.

"Lois, you won't believe where Ella and Johnny are not at," Clark said.

"School," she answered.

"How did you know?" he asked.

She pointed to the TV. "This showed up at the door a couple of minutes ago," she said.

Clark sat next to her on the couch. He soon realized what he was looking at.

Ella, Johnny, Jason, and Allison were all in a dark room. They were surrounded by kryptonite. There as a muted audio on the video, but Clark could see that they were screaming.

A new setting occurred. A man in a room. "Hello, Clark and Lois," the man said.

"Do you recognize him, Lois?"

"No."

The man who looked like he had brown hair, took the wig to reveal a bald head.

"Lex," Clark growled.

"It's been years, hasn't it? Did you honestly think I disappeared just like that? Don't think so. You see, while you've been out there living your life, Superman. I've been planning. When I found out that Clark Kent was dating Lois Lane, I thought I had the perfect was to hurt you. But then she got pregnant and I found a way to hurt the both of you. But you had to screw it up by splitting up, but Lois was secretly pregnant with your child. Things just got better. Have fun trying to save your pathetic children. They look like they're in a lot of pain," Lex teased.

Seconds later, the tape ended and there was static on the screen.

Clark looked over at Lois and tears were falling down her cheeks rapidly. "What are we going to do, Clark?"

Clark pulled her into a hug. "We're not giving up. We'll find them and we'll be a family again. I promise you," he said.

She allowed him to rock her in his arms, comforting her for a couple of minutes. But she knew she couldn't stay like this. She needed to do something. She needed to find her children.

She pulled away from Clark and wiped her tears off with her sleeve. "Give me the key to the fortress," Lois said.

"What? Why?" Clark asked.

"I need to speak to Jor-El. I need to find my children and having powers will help me."

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 18 & 19

9 of 12

* * *

Things continue to get cheesy towards the end. Oops.

* * *

The Rest Can Wait

Chapter 18

"This isn't a good idea, Lois."

They were in the caves getting ready to go to the fortress. "I have to do this," she said.

"I care about you too much to let you do this," Clark said.

"I care about my children too much not to do this. I own this to them, Clark. I haven't been their mother for their while lives. This is my chance to starting making it up to them." she said.

"Lois, what if someone sees you use the powers?" Clark asked.

"I don't care if the world sees. I just want my children back. They're all I have," Lois said.

Clark understood her pain. They were his children too and he hated seeing them like this. "They'll only be temporary. I'm not letting you keep them, Lois."

"Fine. Just hurry up," she said.

Clark inserted the key and the next thing they knew they were in the fortress.

"Lois Lane," the voice of Jor-El said.

"I need your help, Jor-El. I want powers," she said.

"Why have you changed your mind after so long?" Jor-el said.

Lois was about to answer when Clark stepped in. "Our children are in trouble. Lois thinks we can find them fast if she has temporary powers," Clark said.

"I will give her those powers, but they will disappear when your children are found," Clark said.

"Thank you, Jor-el," said Lois.

There was silence for a couple of minutes, but then a flash of light blinded Clark.

When the light disappeared and Lois was no where in sight. "Lois?" Clark called out.

There was no response. "Where are you?"

"Behind you."

Clark turned around and saw Lois there. She looked different. Was it the powers?

"Let's go," Lois said. She super sped her way to Clark then super sped both of them out there.

She figured the Daily Planet would be the best place to do research and find Lex. "Do you still talk to the Justice League?" Lois asked.

"Not really. Why?"

"We need help, Clark. Lex is smart," she said.

"We're smarter. Don't worry, Lois. We're going to find them. I promise," he said. He hugged Lois tightly into his chest. After a couple of minutes she pulled away and went back to the computer.

"Kent!"

Clark knew whose voice that was. It was Perry. "Crap," Clark said under his breath. It was 3:30 PM. He was suppose to be back at work at one.

"Where were you? I know I told you to have a great time, but don't take advantage of that," Perry said walking over to them.

"It's not like that," Lois said.

"Then?"

"Our children have been kidnapped," Clark said.

"What? Have you informed the police?" Perry asked.

"We don't want the police involved," Lois said.

"Is this because of Richard?" Perry asked.

"It has nothing to do with Richard," Lois said.

"We have our own reasons," Clark finished for her.

"Take all the time you need to find your children, Kent. Johnny and Ella are important to you," Perry said.

"So are Jason and Allison," Lois said.

"Jason and Allison?" Perry asked.

"Turns out Lois hid two other children from me," Clark said.

Lois looked at him with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry."

"We'll deal with that later, Lois. Right now we just need to focus on finding out children. The rest can wait."

"Go find your children, Kent."

\S/

"Let us out!" Ella yelled. She was surprised she had the strength to actually yell.

"It's no use, Ella. He's not going to do it," Jason said.

Ella looked at the other girl in the room. It was some she'd never seen before. Yet someone so familiar. "What's your name?" Ella asked her.

"Allison."

"Allison Lang?"

"How did you know that?" Allison asked curiously.

"You're my sister. I'm Ella Kent," Ella said.

"I have a sister?" Allison asked. She couldn't believe it. Her whole life she thought she was alone. Now that had all changed.

"And two brothers," Johnny cut in.

Applauds were heard. "Bravo. Bravo. You finally figured it out," Lex said coming into the room.

"What do you want with us, jerk!" Ella said.

"You remind me of your mother," Lex said.

"Good," she relied.

"It wasn't meant as a good thing."

"Why do you have us here?" Allison asked.

"I could care less about the four of you. I want your father," Lex said.

"My dad doesn't roll that way," Ella said.

"Your mother's sense of humor is going to get you dead," Les said.

"Bring it on."

"I need you alive. Your father will come without hesitance if you are alive," Lex said.

Then bring on the teasing, Ella told herself. "You should really get a better wig. That one looks like it's getting old. Oh, wait is that your face."

Lex pulled out a gun and aimed at her leg, but he fell down. Everyone saw that he had an arrow in his back.

Jason looked in the corner and saw the Green Arrow standing there. "Dad!" Jason exclaimed.

Oliver walked over to the machine that was controlling the Kryptonite level. He quickly turned it off.

Seconds later, Clark and Lois walked into the room, but the four other super powered people were already released.

"Thank God you guys are safe," Lois said. She ran up to them hugged them all at the same time.

"Can we move past the denial phase now and be a family," Ella asked.

Lois looked at her in shock. She didn't expect them to really know. "How did y-?" Lois began asking.

"It didn't take long. I mean, you did have a picture of the two of you kissing," Johnny said.

"So you did steal it!" Lois exclaimed.

"Why did you lie to us?" Clark asked.

"You lied to us. What goes around come around," Ella said.

"Well, now we can be a family. Lana can come live with us," Allison said.

Lois looked at Clark. Clark bent down next to Allison. "Allison, there is something I should tell you."

Lois moved the rest of her family away from Clark and Allison giving them privacy. Clark after all was going to tell Allison that the women that raised her was dead.

"Oliver, thank you so much for doing this," Lois said.

"I just wanted Jason to be safe," Oliver said.

"Thanks, Dad."

Oliver bent down in front of Jason. "I want you to do me a favor, son."

"What?" Jason asked.

"Go live with your family. Go be a superhero," Oliver said.

"But dad," Jason began.

"No buts, Jason. Your mother needs you. So do your siblings," Oliver said.

"You'll come a visit, right?" Jason asked.

"Of course," Oliver said.

Jason gave his adoptive father a tight hug. Then, walked over to her brother and sister.

Lois walked over to Oliver and also gave him a hug. "Thank you so much, Oliver." Lois said.

"No problem. He belongs with his family," Oliver said.

"I know how much this means to you," Lois said.

"Not that I don't like your hugs, Lois, but you're kind of taking all the air out of me. You forgot about your powers," Oliver said.

"Sorry," Lois said letting go of him.

"Powers?" Ella asked.

"Long story," Lois said.

"I hate yo break this family reunion, but Lex is going to wake up pretty soon. We need to get out of here," Oliver said.

"He's right. We need to leave," Clark said guiding his family out of the building, but noticed that Oliver was still standing over Lex's unconscious body.

"Oliver, you coming?"

"I'll be there in a bit. Don't worry about me," Oliver said.

Clark knew he should have been suspicious of Oliver, but he was so happy with his family being together, the rest of the world didn't matter to him.

Maybe if he would have paid just a little more attention, he would have realized that Oliver was planning on killing Lex Luthor.

* * *

Family and Friends

Chapter 19

It had been a long couple of days. First saving his children, then with having to explain to them what had happened. Then Lana's funeral. Then he tried convincing Jor-El to take away Lois's powers, but he refused. Clark was tired.

"I wonder if he planned it all along," Clark said at the breakfast table. The kids had gone to school so it was just Clark and Lois.

"Who planned what?" Lois asked.

"I wonder if Jor-El planned to give you powers forever or if this is just happening," Clark said.

"Your father is smart, Smallville. He planned it," Lois said.

"I'm so sorry, Lois. I know you didn't want this," he said.

"It's not so bad. I sort of think it's kind of cool," Lois said.

"Really?" Clark asked.

"I didn't know what I was so afraid of," Lois said.

"You didn't know what it was going to be like. It's ok," Clark said. She smiled at him.

"Lois, when you told me about Allison and Jason, you don't me you wanted us to be together," Clark said. He had waited days to bring it up and now was the prefect time. She remained quiet. "I want that too," he said breaking the silence.

"Clark, I don't kn-," Lois began saying. He knew what she was going to say. He knew that she was going to try to deny what they had.

"Lois, I love you and I know you love me too. Why don't you just let us be together?" Clark asked.

"I'm scared, Clark," she admitted.

"What does Lois Lane have to be a afraid of. As long as we have each other, there is nothing to fear," he said.

"What about our fate? Jor-El said we would have a doomed relationship," Lois said.

"But you have powers now, Lois," he said.

"So much has happened, Clark. Whose to say that these powers won't ruin us."

"Lois, our love is bigger than anything else. We'll make it through."

\S/

"What?" Johnny couldn't believe what his sister had done.

"Oh come on! They just needed a little push," Ella said.

"Poisoning them isn't considered as a little push," Johnny said.

"I highly doubt that did would be considered poisoning. And who knows if they'll even drink the orange juice," Ella said.

"Even though I barely met him, I know our father's a big OJ drinker," Johnny said.

"So if they drink it…" Allison began.

Johnny finished for her. "We're going to be in big trouble."

\S/

"Don't walk away from me, Lois."

"What should I do?" Lois asked sarcastically.

"I won't say anything about us anymore, but sit down have some toast bread and orange juice," Clark said.

He sounded so needy. Lois couldn't say no to him. She went back to the table and sat with him. "Pour it," she said.

"With pleasure," Clark said.

They had no idea that they were falling into a trap. A trap that their own daughter had set for them.

Lois was the first one to drink the juice. She felt such a rush past into her. Her eyes burned, but in a good way. Clark was the last one to drink. He recognized the feeling. It was a feeling he hadn't felt it years.

He looked at Lois. "I want you," he said.

"I want you, too."

\S/

"This is so wrong. They should be together because they love each other. Not because they're drugged with red kryptonite," Johnny said.

"They already do love each other. I'm just forcing them to admit it," Ella said.

"What exactly does red kryptonite do?" Jason asked.

"It makes you become someone different. You lose yourself to someone more…wild," Johnny said.

"It takes all the fear you had away and gives you courage to do things you were afraid to do before," Ella said.

"What exactly do you think they're too afraid to do?" Allison asked.

Ella had a huge smile on her face that let everyone know what she was thinking.

\S/

Clark couldn't be happier. Lois was his and only his.

Clark got dressed and joined Lois downstairs. She was cooking in his shirt. "You don't expect me to eat that do you?" Clark asked heading her way.

"Shut up, Smallville," she said punching him in the arm.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He was about to lean in and kiss her when there was a knock on the door. He groaned. He walked over to the door. "This better be good," he said opening it.

"Excuse me?" a female voice asked.

"Mom?"

"Hey honey. I just wanted to come see how you were and see this new house you're living in," Martha said.

She went in to hug him and saw over his shoulders that Lois was standing in the kitchen in Clark's shirt.

"Lois?" Martha couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent," Lois said with a guilty smile on her face.

"Oh, Lois, it's been so long. How have you been?" Martha asked going inside to give Lois a hug.

"I've been really good," Lois said checking out Clark over Martha's shoulder.

He blew her a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" Martha asked.

"Lois lives here now along with our children," Clark said.

"Jonathan lives here! I want to see him!" Martha exclaimed. Finally being able to see her grandson was something she had waited for a long time.

"We should all go out for lunch," Lois said in an excited tone.

"Aren't they in school?" Lois asked.

"We'll get them out," Clark said.

"I'll go get dressed," Lois said. She super sped up stairs and came back fully dressed.

Martha's jaw dropped. "Lois has powers now?"

"I'll spare you the details, mom, but yeah she does," Clark said.

"How do you feel about that sweetie?" Martha asked.

"I couldn't be happier. Do you want a ride to the school?" Lois asked.

"If you don't mind."

"Mom, you should be warned. We have two surprises for you."

\S/

Ella was surprised when she was called into the attendance office to go home early.

Then when she saw her brothers and sister, she became worried. Was something wrong?

She quickly united with her family. "Mom, what's going on?" Ella asked Lois. It felt weird finally having someone to call mom, but in more ways than one it felt right for Ella.

"We have a surprise for you," Clark answered for Lois.

Out of no where, Martha popped into the room. "Grandma!" Ella exclaimed giving her a hug.

"Grandma?" Johnny, Jason, and Allison questioned.

After sharing a long hug with Ella, Martha pulled away and looked at Lois and Clark. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Mom. I'd like you to meet Johnny, Jason and, Allison; your grandchildren," Clark said.

Seeing the confused look on Martha's face, Lois decided to fill her in. "I kept Jason and Allison from Clark. He barely found out he had 4 children instead of just 2."

"I have 4 grandchildren. I can't believe it. I'm the happiest person in the world!" Martha exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"I think that title belongs to me," Clark said. He held Lois in his arms. "Come on, everyone. We should celebrate that the family is all here."

"You should call Chloe. Oh and Kara. Oh, I just want to celebrate. I have 4

grandchildren!" Martha exclaimed.

"It's a party then," Lois said.

\S/

It didn't take long to gather a crowd at the new Kent house. Everyone was there. Clark, Lois and their children. Martha and Kara. The Justice League; Oliver, AC, Bart, Victor, Dinah, Tess and Chloe.

Chloe was the last one to show up. Martha hadn't seen her since Jimmy was alive, so she gave her condolences.

"I'm so sorry," Martha told Chloe.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent."

"I'm here If you ever need someone to talk to. I know what's it like to lose a

husband," Martha said.

"Don't worry, Chloe. Jimmy's death will have Justice," Bart said.

"Thanks Bart."

"Let's eat!" Lois called from the kitchen.

"I'll call the kids," Clark said.

Outside the four Kent children were playing soccer against Oliver, AC, Victor, Pete and Tess.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tess exclaimed.

"What?" AC asked.

"These kids are kicking out butts and there is six of us," Tess said.

"They have powers we don't," Victor said.

"But we have her," Tess said looking at Kara.

"Don't look at me. They're teenager and are more energized," Kara said.

"Shut up Blondie and kick," Tess said.

Victor laughed. He loved it when Kara and Tess got into it.

"Come on, babe. Relax and play," AC said.

"Shut up, fish stick," Tess warned.

"Whatever, light post," AC joked back.

"Once you are officially done getting your butts kicked by my children, you guys might want to come inside. Lois finished the food," Clark called from the door.

He heard some groans. "Lois cooked?" Oliver asked.

"You can relax. I helped her."

There were sighs of relief and a grin worn on Clark's face.

Once inside everyone sat around the table. "What's this?" Ella asked pointing to the drink.

"It's one of my homemade drinks. I add some extra stuff to it this time. You'll love it," Martha said. She could see that Ella was not convinced.

"Oh come on, Ella. Look we'll all drink it at the same time," Lois insisted.

"Fine," Ella said.

Everyone at the table took a sip of Martha's drink. Everyone except Ella. She simply faked it.

"This is really good, Martha. What did you add to it?" Oliver asked.

"Just what was left of the orange juice."

* * *

TBC


	10. Chapter 20 & 21

10 of 12

* * *

A whole family of Kryptonians on Red K. What could go wrong?

* * *

Daughter of Lois Lane

Chapter 20

Did she just say orange juice, Ella asked herself. She looked around the room. She could feel the difference. She looked over to her left side and saw Johnny. "Johnny?"

He looked back at her with an annoyed look. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

With thinking how it would sound, Ella said, "Oh no. Someone get some green kryptonite quick," Ella said.

"Green kryptonite?" Martha questioned her granddaughter.

"I'm not stick around for this," Jason said and seconds later super sped out.

"Me neither," Johnny and Allison said following after him.

"I don't know what the hell you're planning, Ella, but until you can figure out what's wrong with you, your mother and I will be somewhere safe," Clark said. He grabbed Lois by the waist and flew them out.

"Well, since everyone is leaving. I can feel open about saying I didn't want to come."

Those were Kara's last words as she stormed out of the house.

"Ella, what just happened?" Chloe asked.

"They're on red kryptonite."

"Oh crap," Bart said.

"Bart," Martha said.

"Sorry, Mrs. K."

"Is that why you wanted the green kryptonite?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, that was so the wrong thing to say."

"Man, what are we going to do?" A.C. asked.

"What we do best. Get them back safely," Oliver said.

"I know Kara. She's not going to stay in one place for long," Bart said.

"Neither will you when you look for her," Oliver said.

"I'm the one looking for Kara?" Bart asked.

"You know her the most. She trusts you. Mrs. Kent and A.C. will go looking for Clark. She can get inside his head, but I don't want her to go without protection. So, AC, you'll be with her," Oliver said.

"Got it."

"Chloe, Dinah. I want you to look for Lois. I know you can reach out to her, Chloe," Oliver said.

"I'll do my best, Ollie," Chloe said.

"None of us really know Allison. So, Tess, Victor, I'm trusting you'll get her home safe," Oliver said.

"I'm making it my mission."

"Jason is my son. I'll find him. With help from Pete. Ella, I need you to find Johnny," Oliver said.

"Me? But I can't," she said.

"You're Lois Lane's daughter. You never give up. It's not in your genes. You're a fighter. A winner. You can do this and you know you can."

"Thanks Oliver," Ella said.

"Let's go."

\S/

It had been three hours since her family had gone missing. She didn't know what to do. She had no idea where to look, but then it hit her. The Daily Planet. She quickly super sped to the place where she would soon find her family.

Clearly she wasn't the first one to come up with this theory because the entire Justice League was on the rooftop.

"Thanks for telling me," Ella said to herself. She quickly super sped to the rooftop of the Daily Planet.

"Mom! Dad!"

Clark and Lois turned around to see who had called them. "Ella, not now," Clark demanded.

Kara, Johnny, Jason, and Allison all stood behind them. "Go away, Ella," Johnny said.

"This isn't you, Johnny," Ella said.

"This is me. The real me."

"Not, it's not. That's the red kryptonite talking," Ella said.

"Obviously it's not that bad if you put mom and dad under it," Allison said.

"What is she talking about, Ella?" Martha asked.

"I-I-Uh."

"She poisoned the orange juice with Red Kryptonite in order to get them together," Jason informed them.

"Is this true?" Lois asked.

Ella looked back at her mother with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy with dad. Weren't you happy with him? Don't you still love him?" Ella asked.

Oliver took advantage of everyone being focused on Ella's question. He quickly took the green kryptonite out and got ready to use it against the Kryptonian family.

Everyone quickly fell to the found in pain. "Dad," Jason grunted in pain.

"I'm sorry, Jason, but it's for your own good," Oliver said.

"It hurts," Jason said.

"I know, son. I know."

\S/

Less than two minutes after Oliver pulled out the Kryptonite, the Kent family was back to normal.

"Thank you so much, Oliver," Clark said.

"Just do me a favor, ok?" Oliver asked.

"What's that?" Clark asked curiously.

"Think twice before drinking a glass of OJ in the morning."

They shared a light laugh. Oliver went to reunite with his team. Clark walked over to Ella.

"I'm disappointed in you, Ella."

"I'm sorry, dad. I just wanted to see you and mom happy," she said.

"This wasn't the way to do it. It wasn't right. You drugged us," Clark said.

"I realize just how bad red kryptonite is now, dad. I'll never do it again. I promise," Ella said.

"I'll keep you to that promise."

* * *

My Smallville

Chapter 21

She couldn't sleep. Neither could he. The memories of the events earlier that day filled his mind. She had something else on her mind.

Clark come downstairs to find Lois on the couch. "Lois, what are you doing down here?"

"Umm…nothing," she lied.

He was now within inches of her and could see her watery eyes. "Hey," he said sitting next to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Clark. Go back to sleep," she said getting off of the couch and heading towards the front door.

She was halfway outside when Clark was by her side pulling her back in the house. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked her.

"Leave me alone, Clark." She pushed Clark off of her and continued on her way out.

Clark followed after her. "Lois, if this is about what happened today, we should talk about it."

"I don't want to."

"Then tell me what's wrong," Clark begged of her.

"What do you think, Clark?! We're married and freaking no one knows about it! I mean, what are the kids going to think when they find out their parents got hitched in Vegas?!" Lois exclaimed.

"I think Ella would be happy if you ask me." He saw that Lois wasn't in the joking mood. "Sorry."

"What are we going to do, Clark?" Lois asked.

"Lois, there is something I have to tell you," he said.

"What?"

"When you mailed me the divorce papers, I didn't want to sign them. In fact, I never did," Clark said.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she asked.

"We never got a divorce. We've been married this entire time," he said.

"You have to be kidding me!"

"Is that such a bad thing? I still love you. I never stopped," Clark said.

Lois was about to protest , but then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She groaned in pain. She quickly sat down on a chair in the porch.

"Lois, what's wrong?" Clark asked. He sat down next to her.

"I haven't been feeling good," she said.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Clark, I've only felt this way two time in my life," she said.

"When?" he asked.

"When I was pregnant."

It took Clark a couple of seconds to put the pieces together. "Have you told Richard yet?" he asked.

"It's not his," she said.

"Then wh-," he said, but stopped himself. Was she really saying this baby was his?

"Lois, it can't be mine. We just….today."

"Well, it's not Richard's," she said defensively.

"You don't know for sure."

"Actually, I do, Clark. Richard and I never h-," Lois stopped herself. She couldn't believe she was telling Clark this.

"I just assumed," Clark said.

"Well, you assumed wrong," she said coldly. She got up from her chair. "Before today, I hadn't done that in almost 14 years," she admitted. She turned around and gave her back to Clark so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. "It's always been you, Clark. Since that first time you kissed me in that elevator, it was you," she said in a quiet voice.

Getting up behind her, Clark said, "Lois."

She needed to get her words out. "I know you've probably been with other women, but I don't care. You're still my Smallville."

Clark turned her around so that she was face to face with him. "Lois, it's always been you. When you left the farm that day, it was like you took my heart with you. I could never be with anyone, unless it was you," he said.

"As much as I want to be with you; as much as I need to be with you, it can't happen," Lois said.

"Lois, if this is about what Jor-El said, that was 14 years ago. Besides, you have powers now," Clark said.

"We don't know how long these powers are going to last, Clark. They could be gone tomorrow. Then where are we?"

"That's up to us. We make our own destiny. We make our own choices and live with the consequences. I'm not going to let anyone who has been dead for over 30 years tell me who I'm mean to be. I know who I am. I'm smart enough to find that out for myself. I'm also smart enough to know that Clark Kent is nothing without his Lois Lane."

Lois smiled up at Clark. "What about this baby?" she asked looking down at her stomach.

"Zach," he said giving their unborn baby his predicted name "is proof our unforgotten love. Nothing is going to separate us now."

He pulled Lois into his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I was so stupid before," Lois said.

"You're never stupid. Don't say that," Clark said.

"Can you imagine how happy Ella is going to be when we tell her?" Lois asked.

"What if we don't tell them?" Clark asked.

"What do you have in mind, Smallville?" Lois asked raising up and eyebrow.

"I still want to get even for her tricking us into Red K," Clark said.

"I love the way you think."

* * *

TBC


	11. Chapter 22 & 23

11 of 12

* * *

Thanks for reading!

* * *

The Trick On The Trickers

Chapter 22

"What the hell did he mean by tricking us?" Ella asked.

The four children stood at their window upstairs listening in on their parent's

conversation.

"I think he just meant you," Johnny said.

"Our parents think they can trick me? Well, they've just met their match."

\S/

Everyone woke up to the sound of yells and screams. Glass was clearly being broken. Things were obviously being thrown.

"I want you out of this house now!" Clark yelled.

"I don't care what you want!" Lois yelled.

"This is my house! You are no longer welcome!"

Luckily Martha had went back to Washington so she wasn't apart of their trick.

"What's going on?" Ella asked coming down the stairs. Playing this part is going to be easy, she thought to herself.

Clark and Lois continued playing their parts and ignored Ella. "If I'm leaving, I'm taking the kids with me," Lois said.

"You're not taking my children away from me. They are staying here," Clark said.

"Over my dead body," Lois said.

"How do you want to die?" Clark asked.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Johnny asked.

"What's going on?" Allison asked.

"Come on, kids. We're leaving," Lois said heading towards the door.

Clark super sped and stood there blocking her from exiting. "You're not leaving," he said in a firm voice.

"Clark, move."

"No," he said standing his ground.

Lois as a part of the act, began a fight with Clark. She punched him and he went flying out of the door.

Clark, enjoying the act, got back up and super sped to fight back. Not thinking it out clearly, he threw her across the yard.

She landed on the ground. "Smallville," she groaned in pain. She laid there holding her stomach. "The baby."

Clark quickly rushed to her side. How could I have been so stupid, he asked himself.

Everyone quickly rushed to Lois's side. "Is Zach ok?" Ella asked.

If he hadn't been so worried about his wife and unborn baby, Clark would have asked Ella how she knew that, but he could assume she listened in on their conversation last night.

"I don't know," Lois admitted.

"I can't believe I did this. I'm so sorry, Lois," Clark said. He placed his hand on her face.

Lois joined her hand to his. "Don't be, Clark. Everything is going to be ok. Zach is going to be fine," she said.

Clark carried her in his arms and headed towards the house. "Jason open the door."

Jason quickly obeyed.

"Mom, are you in pain?" Johnny asked.

"It's going away," she said lying through her teeth.

Clark quickly laid her down on the couch.

"What are you planning to do?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know. I've never dealt with this," Clark said.

"Why don't we take her to the hospital. The doctor will be able to tell us if Zach is ok," Allison said.

Everyone looked back at her life they couldn't believe what she said. "No, we can't," Clark said.

"Why not?" Allison asked.

Ella decided she would be the one to inform her little sister about why they could never go to a hospital. "Taking mom to the hospital will be like giving her a death wish. It wouldn't take the doctors long to realize that we're different. The government would take her. We would never see her or this baby again" Ella said.

"But this baby can die," Allison said sounding angrily.

"It's either this baby or all of us," Johnny said.

"I'm not asking anyone to give up their lives. We're not going to a hospital. My Zachy is going to be ok. Nothing is going to happen. We'll just have to wait this out. The pain is going away. Just give it an hour or two," Lois said.

In the back of her mind, she wanted to apologize to her baby son. Tell him that she wished she could take the pain away, but she knew she couldn't. The only thing she could do was pray. Pray that the baby she and Clark had made with love was strong enough to survive.

* * *

Unique Pregnancy

Chapter 23

It was an hour after everything came crashing down in Lois's world. Her day had started off great. She and Clark would trick their kids and then they would live happily ever after, but something happen. Lois's happy ever after was most likely not going to happen.

Her baby was going to die. Her three children were off doing research trying to figure out what to do. Johnny and Clark refused to leave her side. She was "resting" on the couch. The house was quiet. Clark rested his head by her feet. Johnny was in the kitchen fixing food for everyone.

The silence was broken by a grunt from Lois. Johnny ran to his mother's side. "Mom, are you ok?"

"He's kicking," Lois said.

"How is he kicking? He's not even a week old," Johnny said.

"A Kryptonian pregnancy is set in a fast pace. Your mom was only pregnant seven months with you and your sister," Clark said.

"With Jason and Allison it was only five and a half," Lois said.

"Really?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. If things are going the same way, I way have this baby in three months," Lois said.

"A week," a voice called from the door. Johnny, Lois and Clark all turned to see John Jones at the door. Ella was like a shadow behind him. "Hello, Lois."

"I thought maybe he could help us," Ella said.

"What did you mean by a week?" Clark asked.

"This baby will be born in approximately a week," John said.

"How?" Lois asked.

"When Ella, Johnny, Jason, and Allison were conceived, you were human. You had human blood cells. Human DNA. From what Ella has told me, this child…." John said.

"Zach," Ella corrected him.

"Zach….was conceived when you already had you powers. There for he will have 100% Kryptonian DNA," John said.

"What are you saying? This baby is going to be as strong as me?" Clark asked.

"Stronger. The sun is what gives you your powers. Zach being born on earth, gives him an advantage that it didn't give you," John said.

"I don't understand," Lois said.

"Clark was on earth for some time. He came from Krypton and traveled here. This baby will have the sun to power him up since day one. The pain that Lois is feeling is not the baby's. It's her own. It's simply the baby moving around, but with his powers it's a little more pushy," John said.

"How long will he hurt her?" Johnny asked.

"I guess until it's born. It might be best for you to stay on bed rest until this child is born, Lois," Johnny said.

"I'll do anything as long as it means my baby is safe," Lois said.

"Don't worry, Lois. Our baby is going to be ok. Everything is going to be fine. This story does have a happy ending after all."

* * *

TBC


	12. Chapter 24

12 of 12

* * *

Well, that's it. Thanks for sticking around and reading the entire story!

* * *

Happily Ever After

Chapter 24

"Lois says she's not giving birth unless you're here," Clark said.

"I'm on my way, Clark."

"Please hurry, mom. She really wants you here," Clark said.

"Maybe if you would come pick me up and super speed me over there…"

One second she was on the phone with him, the next, he was right in front of her.

"Clark!" Martha exclaimed.

"Mom, come on. We have to go. I've missed two of my children's births. I think I'll be worst dad ever if I miss a third one," Clark said.

"What are you waiting for? Come on, Superman."

\S/

"Lois, push!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I'm not pushing until Martha gets here," Lois said sounding selfish.

"Clark's picking her up. Relax she'll be here," Kara said trying to calm Lois down.

"Clark's not here?" Lois asked. She looked around the room and didn't find him. "No! I need my Smallville! I need Martha! I can't do this without them," Lois said.

"We're here," Martha said.

"And we brought some more people," Clark said.

"Lois, how could you keep this from me?" Lucy asked.

"Luce? Oh my God! You're here!" Lois yelled sounding ecstatic.

"Clark's super speed comes in handy," General Lane said smiling up at his daughter's husband.

Clark was left with no other choice, but to tell Lois's family the truth when Johnny as a two month old picked up a table all by himself. Same didn't believe him at first, but after a full display off Clark's powers, he was convinced.

"And I can't believe you would hide two members of my family from me!" Lucy said. She was so ready to yell at her sister.

"Luce, I'm sorry," Lois said.

"Ok, guys, This baby is coming. Everyone out!" Kara yelled.

"I'm not leaving my wife's side," Clark said.

"She especially called for me. I'm staying," Martha said.

"This is my nephew. I'm not missing this," Chloe said.

"This is my real nephew. There is no way I'm leaving this room," Lucy said.

"I'm going to be a bigger part of Zach's lifer. So, actually I'm more of a real aunt to him," Chloe said.

Lucy was ready to fight back, but Lois interrupted her. "I'm flattered that the two of you are fighting over my son. But he is coming NOW!" Lois yelled.

Everyone besides Lois, Kara, Martha, Chloe, Lucy and Clark went into the living room while upstairs Lois was ready to give birth.

"Kara, have you done this before?" Lois asked.

"Given birth? No," Kara said.

"I meant delivered a baby," Lois said.

"Ohh…umm..yeah. No," Kara said.

"This is just great," Lois whispered to herself.

"It's the only option we have, Lois," Clark said.

"I want drugs," Lois said.

"Not happening," Clark said.

"You suck, Smallville. Did you know that?"

"I love you, too, Lois."

Clark loved that even as she was giving birth, she was still that strong fighter.

"If you even think about touching me again, I swear to God, Clark, I'll kill you," she said.

"Funny, you said that when Ella and Johnny were born. Now, look where we are," Clark said.

"Clark, be nice," Martha said.

"Shut up. Smallville."

"Oh ok, fatty," Clark said.

"WHAT…DID…YOU…JUST…CALL…ME?" Lois's face was red with anger.

"Clark, can I talk to you for a sec?" Lucy asked pulling Clark to the side.

"What's up, Lucy?"

"You use to be one of my favorite people, Clark. Right now that you're messing with my sister, not so much," she admitted.

"I'm just tying to distract her. Don't worry I'll apologize later," Clark said.

Lois screamed in pain. "He's coming!"

"Looks like your plan worked. Here comes baby number 5," Lucy said.

\S/

Less than two minutes later, Zachary was born. Lois and Clark sat on the bed admiring their son. "Hi, Zachy," Clark said.

"Zachary James Kent. Such a strong name," Lois said smiling down at her new born son.

"James?" Chloe asked.

Clark smiled at Chloe. "We wanted to name him after Jimmy," Clark said.

"You guys are so sweet," Chloe said.

"Jimmy was a big part of our lives," Lois said.

"He saw that Lois and I were in love before we even saw it," Clark said.

"Yeah he did," Lois giving Clark a kiss on the cheek.

"We really should find out who murdered him," Oliver said.

The Justice League had arrived at the house when Lois was giving birth.

"I already know who did it," Chloe said.

"You do?" Bart asked.

"It was Doomsday," Kara said.

"Doomsday?" Tess asked.

"Why didn't you tell us he was after Jimmy, Clark?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, man we could have stopped him," AC said.

"I asked Clark not to tell the Justice League. I wasn't going to put anyone else's life in danger," Chloe said.

"Oh Chloe. I'm so sorry," Martha said hugging Chloe.

"Thanks, Ms. Kent."

\S/

The Justice League left on an assignment. Martha, Sam, and Lucy all rented a hotel. The new Kent family was left alone.

Lois walked into the room. "Perry just called," she told Clark.

"And?"

"You're looking at the newest recruit to the Daily Planet," Lois said.

"I'm happy to have you back," Clark said.

"So, why did you think I would have said no?" Lois asked.

"That was before, but now I know better to go against Lois Lane," Clark said.

"Lois Lane-Kent," she corrected him.

"Oh yeah. That's right. I guess we are going to have to find a way to get you use to those powers if you're going to be out in public," Clark said.

"There's no need for your how-to-use-your-powers lessons," Lois said.

"Why not?"

"The powers are gone," Lois said.

"What?"

"A couple of hours ago, I tried to run to get Zach cause he was crying, but my super speed was gone. I tried using my super strength and that was gone too," Lois said.

"Why would they leave now?" Clark asked.

"Remember what Jor-El said. My powers would go away when our children were safe. Maybe he meant Zachy too. The powers were there until my little boy was safe," Lois said.

"Jor-El has a weird way of working," Clark said.

"Yeah he does," Lois said. She looked down at the ground.

Clark saw that she was deep in her thought. "Come here," he said. He pulled her by the waist and down to sit on the bed next to him. "You're not thinking that now that you don't have the powers that we're going to have a doomed relationship, are you?" Clark asked.

"No, I'm not. I know now that nothing can separate us. I mean, look at everything that's happened yet I'm still as madly in love with you as I was when you first told me you loved me in that elevator," she said.

"Being kidnapped by a crazy guy and being forced to hear you say you love me, was the best thing that ever happen to me," Clark said.

"Me too, Smallville," Lois said. She went in to kiss him when she remembered something. "Wait, what was that about you calling me fat?"

Clark laughed to himself. Life would never be the same again. And he was ready for the adventure to come with his new family.

* * *

THE END


End file.
